Ayo Menjaga Mary! XD
by Seto x Mary Forever
Summary: Kido mengajak semua anggota Mekakushi-dan untuk shopping! *BLEPAKK!* Tapi Mary ngga mau ikut, dan Kido merencanakan sebuah rencana untuk jadwal menjaga Mary! :3
1. Prologue

**AYO JAGAIN MARY! XD**

**1. ~Prologue~ **

Hari itu,Kido ngumpulin semua anggota meka untuk bicara hal yg Kido mulai bicara, Tiba2 Kano datang meluk Kido.

Kano : "Danchouu! Kita nikah yuk! XD #mpret"

Kido : "ASDFKJL!" *nendang 'itunya' Kano*"

Setelah 'itunya' kano terbelah *ANJIRR LO AUTHOR!* *dan authorpun kabur* Kido natapin satu2 anggotanya yg sibuk dg urusan sendiri.

Kano yg masih kesakitan,

Seto yg merhatiin Mary,

Mary yg nonton anime 'YAOI',

Momo dan Shin yg lagi konperensi, #salah. Lagi berantem

Ene yg ketawa terbahak2 ngeliatin Momo dan Shin berantem

Hibiya dan Konoah yang rebutan negima,

Dan Kido yg sudah xmosi itu pun berteriak melihat cecak terbang #salah lagi.

Kido : "SEMUANYA DIAMM!"

Hening seketika

.

.

.

Ga sampe 1 detik *ngasal* kemudian...

.

.

.

Kido : "HUANJERRR! kok pada hening!?"

Momo :"Kau tadi yg nyuruh kita diam, bukan? Ternyata Danchou pelupa ya! :v"

Kido : "oke. Oke. Kita seriusan sekarang jangan ada bercanda lagi!"

Kano : "salahin authornya yg bikin cerita ini ngawur! *semua menatap author*"

Author: "apa yg kalian lihat?"

Hibiya : "mukamu yg jelek *lol *langsung di santet ma author*"

Kido : "begini... Kita masih kekurangan barang-barang untuk melakukan misi kita. Jadi aq akan membagi geng ini jadi beberapa potongan daging manusia (?)*AUTHOR JANGAN BIKIN AQ STRESS* *AUTHOR DIKEROYOK GENG MEKA* maksut ku beberapa kelompok. Apa semuanya setuju?"

Semuanya setuju, kecuali...

Mary : "M…Maaf… ak…u tak bisa ikut."

Seto : "kenapa Mary-chan? Km takut? Nanti sama aq ajah ya ^.^ (ciaaaaa)"

Mary : "b...bukan masalah itu S...Seto-kun..."

Wajah Mary yg tadi senang nonton anime YAOI (jiaaahh) tiba2 jadi murung... Seto jadi kasihan. Kido pun mendekat sambil berbisik

Kido : "Aq tau kau tak menyukai ini tapi coba kau gunakan kekuatanmu untuk tau isi hati Mary. Dengan begini misi bisa lebih mudah di kerjakan."

Seto baru mau memprotes masalah ini kepada hakim (?) *abaikan*. Tapi dia melihat wajah Kido seakan memaksanya. Jadi seto pun melakukannya. Matanya berubah jadi merah.

Seto : "Mary-chan... Liat sini donk. Aku ada permen lho..."

Mary pun menatap seto dan

.

.

.

MARY MELIHAT HANTU! (?) *INI CERITANYA APA SIH? OAO

Kido : "PLIS JANGAN HANTU! QAQ *Kido langsung meluk Kano*"

Kano : "Thank yu Authorrr! XDD *Kido menendang 'itunya' Kano lagi*"

-ABAIKAN-

Seto : "ini lagi romantis2nya di ganggu! =3="

Author: "oke-oke, ~"

Dalam hati Mary, Seto melihat..Kalau Mary benar2 jika ada yg ngebully dia lagi dan membunuhnya seperti Ibunya yg mati dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan manusia.

Seto pun menjelaskan ke kido dgn rumus a x kuadrat pangkat 2 x panjang 1 x lebar 3 *abaikan*

Kido pun berpikir dan berkata

Kido : "aku punya rencana! Semuanya harap tenang…"

*Semunya menatap ke Kido*

Kido : "Karena Mary tidak ikut, saat berbelanja atau lagi menjalankan misi bersama, kita bergantian menjaga mary satu per satu. Yg pertama Hibiya! Krn kau yg paling kecil."

Hibiya : "WHY MUST YG PALING KECIL SEHH!? OAO"

Konoha: "Karena tubuhmu kecil *Ditabok*"

Kido : "lalu Ene,Aku,Konoha,Shintaro,Kano,Momo,dan ada pertanyaan?"

*Shintaro pun mengangkat kaki #authorpun di gunting

Shintaro: "kenapa acak? ga sesuai no. urut kita masing?"

Kano : "biar greget :v"

Seto : "baiklah… kapan kita akan berbelanja bersama?"

Kido : "Satu abad lagi…"

50 tahun kemudian

.

.

.

1 abad kemudian

.

.

.

Ene : "Ini udah satu abad! Kita semua udah jadi tengkorak! OAO"

Hibiya : "Ya sudah ayo kita pergi. Capek rebutan negima sama Konoha selama 1 abad -_-"

Konoha: "…"

Mary : "ummm… . "

Kido : "Aku akan bagi timnya, oke?"

Minna : "OKE!"

Kido : "Aku akan membagi jadi 2 tim, karena hari ini Hibiya yang bertugas jagain Mary dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya *MARY BUKAN RATU WOYYY!* Jadi tim pertama terdiri dari : Aku, Shintaro, Seto, dan Ene *Sengaja ga masukin Kano*"

Kano : "WOYYY! KENAPA GUA YG PALING SIAL DI SINI! *Kano menuju ke pelukan Kido sambil nangis* *Kano ditabok Kido* AUTHOOOOOOOOORRR! JANGAN BIKIN GUA SENGSARA! *Author kabur lagi*"

Mary : "Anoooo… o "

Kido : "*mengabaikan Kano* baiklah, tim kedua terdiri dari : Kano, Momo, Hibiya, dan Konoha. Aku sudah membuat daftar belanja untuk tim satu dan tim dua. Kano, kamu yang memimpin tim 2!"

Kano : "Siap CHAYANKK! XDDD *Kano di lempar ke jurang*"

Momo : "Oke, sekarang kita bisa pergi MENUJU KE MALL! XDDD"

Minna : "YEAAAHHH!"

Mary : "An…Anooooooooo! A dikacangi"

Ene : "Master! Master! Nanti kita beli baju maid yang lucu buat master yok! XD"

Shintaro: "NGGA AKAN PERNAH! YU DAMN CYBER GIRL!"

Konoha: "Bolehkah aku beli negima nanti?"

Mary : "WOYY KALIAN SEMUA INI TULI BUDEK CONGE', KAH! QAQ *OOC*"

~Hening~

Seto : "Kenapa Mary-chan?"

Mary : "HUWEEEEE! A... Aku di ka~~acangi~~~nnnn! QAQ *langsung meluk Seto*"

Seto : "E... eh... Ada apa? jangan nangis Mary... cup... cup... Mary chayank... *ngelus kepala Mary sambil meluk dia erat-erat* (Ciaaaaa... :v)"

Mary : "T... Tadi kau bilang... k... kau m-mau ngasih akk~ku p...per~men? :'v"

Minna : "*GUBRAKK*"

Author: "sempat-sempatnya -_-""

Seto : "Nih permennya ^.^"

Mary : "E...Ehhh... Kok Cuma sa-atu aja sih, S-Seto-kun? :'v"

Seto : "Tadi Kano yang makan semuanya ^.^ (ngasal nyalahin Kano)"

Kano : "Buset lu, sejak kapan gue suka makan permen!? OAO"

Seto : "Jangan salahkan aku, salahin Author yang bikin alur cerita ini :v"

Kano : "Ampun, gue di bebani di cerita ini TT_TT *mojok*"

Kido : "Oke, ayo kita pergi sekarang"

Semuapun pergi keluar untuk mulai shopping (?) :v Mary dan Hibiya duduk berdua di sofa depan nonton anime YAOI (lagi). Seto pun manggil Hibiya

Seto : "Hibiya-kun! Sini bentar..."

Kido : "Ayo Seto! Udah mau pergi, nih..."

Seto : "Oke, tunggu entar!"

Hibiya : "ada apa?"

Wajah Seto berubah dari senang jadi 'YANDERE'.

Seto : "**INGAT YA... JANGAN SAMPE MARY KENAPA-NAPA... ATAU AKU AKAN...***JDEEEEERRRR!*"

Hibiya : "GLEKKK! *Nelen bola api (Ngasal) maksutku Ludah*"

Kido : "SETOOOO! AYO CEPETAN!"

Seto : "OKE! OKE!"

Dalam lubuk hati Hibiya yang terdalam... *lebayy lu*: "_Ahh... Seto-kun, kan orang yang baik. Jadi ngga papa aku jahilin Mary-chan~ Khukhukhukhukhu... *_Ketawa ala Kano*" *Kano : "AH, CO-PAS LU!" baru balik dari jurang dan di tinggal oleh tim meka, kano pun lari terbirit-birit :v*


	2. Hibiya Menjaga Mary

**2. Hibiya menjaga Mary**

Hibiya ngeliatin Mary yang ketiduran nonton anime YAOI (kok kata-kata 'yaoi'nya gede terus, sehh?) pikiran Hibiya yang jahat pun muncul *Hibiya kan, masih anak kecil -_-*

Hibiya ngambil spidol merah dari sakunya. Lalu dia corat-coret mukanya Mary seperti habis tabrakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hibiya pun selesai mendandani Mary (?). Hibiya Cuma bisa nahan ketawa ngeliatin Mary seperti Hiyori yang habis di tabrak (?).

5 menit kemudian

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian

.

.

.

Hibiya : "Mary-chan! Mary-chan! Aku laper nih, bikinin aku makanan, donkk!"

Mary : "*Nguap besar-besar, sebesar mulut ikan paus lagi nguap *lha?* T-tunggu bentar, ya Hibiya-kun ga sadar kalo mukanya penuh dengan spidol merah :v"

Mary menuju ke dapur, dan beberapa menit kemudian, makananpun sudah jadi.

Mary : "Hibiya-kun! Makan dulu sini, ada mi sedap rasa ta*k ayam spesial, tuh! *Ceritanya promosi* *salah, bukan makan itu! Kalian bisa keracunan! OAO* a... akku udah bi-kin la... labu ke-su-ka-an H... Hibiya-kun, nih! *sok romantis*"

Hibiya udah ada di meja makan siap dengan pisau, piring, garpu, dan sendok.

Hibiya : "Mary-chan! Di situ ada saus, ga? *bertanya tak berdosa (jiaaaahhh)*"

Mary : "a... ada, ini k... kalo mau... :D"

Mary memberikan saus kepada Hibiya dan...

CROOOOOTTT!

Hibiya menyemprotkan saus itu ke seluruh tubuh Mary dengan sengaja.

Hibiya : "UUUPPPPPSSSSS! Sori, gue sengaja! *frontal amat -_-*"

Mary : "A...Ah~ ngga papa kok, M... Mary bisa nyuci b... baju ini sampe b... bersih!"

Mary pun duduk di sebelah Hibiya. Sama-sama makan labu. Hibiya melumuri labunya dengan saus yang berwarna merah itu dan memotongnya dengan pisau.

Tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

*JDEEEEEEEERRRR!*

Petir menyambar,

Seketika mati lampu,

Hujan turun deras sekali

Suasana jadi gelap,

Mary dan Hibiya yang kaget mencoba untuk tenang,

Mereka berdua melanjutkan makan mereka

Dan tiba-tiba lagi...

.

.

.

*TOK! TOK! TOK!*

Seto : "Ini aku, Seto! Aku membelikanmu banyak permen. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Di luar ada mereka semua yang kebasahan karena hujan, Kido yang membawa belanjaan biasa, Kano yang bantuin Kido, Seto yang bawain 3 bungkus besar permen untuk Mary, Momo yang belanja baju-baju mahal, Ene ngga beli apa-apa *ya iya, lah! Ene kan, di hapenya Shintaro ._. #baka-Author*, Shintaro juga ngga beli apa-apa, dan Konoha membeli setumpukan negima di tangannya, sampe mukanya ngga keliatan.

Mary : "m... masuk aja, ngggg... ngga di kunci, kok!"

Saat Seto membuka pintu, di dalam gelap sekali. Kido yang takut gelap itu pun bersembunyi di belakang Kano.

Momo : "Mary-chan! Hibiya-kun! Kalian ada dimana?"

Hibiya : "Kami ada di dapur, obaa-san!"

Seto langsung menuju ke dapur bersama yang lainnya di belakang.

Ene : "Master! Master! Aku mendeteksi kalau mereka ada di belakang kita!"

Shintaro: "Lu ngga main-main lagi, kan?"

Ene : "ya ngga, lah! Apa aku pernah jahilin master? Perasaanku ngga pernah deh :v *ketahuan bohongnya* *bertanya seperti orang tak berdosa*"

Dan tiba-tiba (lagi dan lagi...)

*JDEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!*

Petir menyambar lagi

Lampupun menyala

Semuanya terkejut

Mary dan Hibiya melihat mereka semua ada di depannya

Hibiya : "Woyyy, kita ada di sini!"

Mary : "S... Seto-kun... A... Apa yang k-kamu lakukan di si-i-tu?"

Saat Kido melihat ke belakang...

Kido : "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PPPP... PPPPPP... PEMBUNUHAAANN! ASDFGHJKLPOIUYTREWQZXCVBNM! QAQ *Kido pun pingsan di pelukan Kano (Ciaaa... Ciaaa...)*"

Kido tadi melihat Mary berdarah-darah dan di sebelahnya ada Hibiya yang megang pisau di lumuri cairan berwarna merah

Saat semuanya melihat ke belakang kecuali Seto dan Konoha...

Minna : "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHH! HIBIYAAAAAAAAAAA KAU MAU MEMBUNUH MARY?!"

Saat Seto yang melihat ke belakang...

Seto : "M... MARY-CHAN! *Langsung pingsan dengan wajah pucat, mulut berbusa dan mata terbuka kayak orang mati (kayak kena stroke aja, nih... ._.) #Seto:Author jangan berlebihan juga, dong! :'v*"

Saat Konoha yang melihat ke belakang...

Konoha mendekati Mary

Dan berkata

Konoha: "Kamu..."

Ene : "Konoha-kun! Jangan mendekatinya! Nanti gue bunuh diri, nih! *Ceritanya cemburu*"

Konoha: "Silahkan saja... :v"

Ene : "*AAAAAAAAKKKKHHH* dalam hati Ene berteriak :v"

Momo : "Hibiya-kun! Menjauh darinya! Kok kamu tenang-tenang aja, sih!"

Hibiya: "'kan gue udah biasa ngeliat gore yang beginian... ._."

Momo : "TERUS LO COBA NGEBUNUH SAHABAT GUE, MARY!? QAQ"

Hibiya: "E... Ehhh... Obaa-san jangan salah paham dulu OAO"

Shintaro langsung lari membawa Ene dari markas menuju rumahnya dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam saking ketakutannya *lebay*

Konoha mulai bicara

Konoha: "Mary-chan... Kamu...

.

.

.

KAMU CANTIK SEKALI!"

Saat mendengar itu, Seto langsung bangun (jiaaahh e lahh :v)

Dia mendengar kata-kata itu seperti di 'reply' berulang kali

_KAMU CANTIK SEKALI!_

_KAMU CANTIK SEKALI!_

_KAMU CANTIK SEKALI!_

_KAMU CANTIK SEKALI!_

_KAMU CANTIK SEKALI!_

Author: "Udah ah, ga usah lebay, Seto! ._."

Konoha: "Kamu ngecosplay anime apa? Kamu jadi seperti putri kerajaan (?) yang 'kawaii' banget! XD"

Author: "Konoha ada apa dengan kepalamu!? OAO"

Mary : "A... Anooo... Se-Sebenarnya apa ya-a~ng terjadi ss... sama kalian? :'v"

Hibiya mengeluarkan cermin dari sakunya (kok kayak kantong ajaib punya Dora*m*n aja :v)

Cermin itu langsung di kasih kepada Mary dan...

Mary : "AAAAAKKHH! MY PRETTY CUTE ADORABLE FACE! QAQ #OOC *Mary langsung pingsan dengan wajah pucat, mulut berbusa dan mata terbuka kayak orang mati (sama kayak Seto tadi :v)"

Hibiya ngga bisa nahan ketawa lagi dan tertawa terbahak-bahak kayak babi ngepot (?) *Author langsung di tabrak pake Truck-san sama Hibiya*

Seto pun mendekati Hibiya dengan 'SENYUMAN YANDERE ALA SETO'. Hibiya langsung gemetaran dari ujung kaki sampe ujung kepala, bulu-bulunya naik semua (termasuk bulu hidung, bulu kaki tangan, dan bulu ketek (?)) *Author di tusuk besi yang jatoh dari langit sama Hibiya*. Seto memegang kedua pundak Hibiya, wajahnya semakin mendekat ke Hibiya.

Seto : "**Apa kau ingat dengan kata-kataku sebelumnya, Hibiya-kun? AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA SESUATU TERJADI KEPADA MARY-CHAN... ^=^**"

Hibiya : "aaa...aaaakkhhh~ QAQ"

Kano langsung megang kepala Hibiya dan Seto, lalu mendorongnya ke arah yang sama

Kano : "NOW... KISS! O=O"

Hibiya dan Seto pun Kiss*ng, tentu saja mereka berdua kaget. Kido yang nge-liatnya aja langsung muntah darah (?), Momo juga ngikut muntah darah :v, Shintaro dan Ene yang baru kembali dari rumah ke markas langsung balik lagi ke rumah, Konoha malah kebingungan sendiri sambil nyantapin negimanya, dan Kano ketawa-ketawa sendiri kayak orgil *Author di tabok Kano*

Kano : "MARY! BANGUN! THERE'S YAOI IN HERE! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!"

Mary pun terbangun dan langsung ngambil kamera dari saku Hibiya yang ajaib itu, dan memfoto mereka berdua *Mary : "A... AAAAKKHHH! Aku tak a...akan mela-ku-kan i...ni k... kepada Seto-kun! A A... Author! Ka... Kau jahat!"*

Setelah kejadian itu, Hibiya dan Seto jadi suka mojok, depresi, dan galau... (ciaaa... :v)


	3. Ene Menjaga Mary

**3. Ene Menjaga Mary**

Beberapa minggu kemudian... Tim meka mendapat misi lagi, tapi dari luar kota.

Kido:Karena tim mekakushi-dan ini dapat misi, kita menjalankan rencana seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hari ini giliran Ene, jadi Hibiya masuk kelompok 2 seperti yang di rencanakan beberapa minggu lalu. Ene, sekarang kau masuk ke TV itu. Kau juga sambil jagain Mary, oke?

Ene : "SIAP, DANCHOU! XD"

Shintaro agak lega karena Ene 'Si penghancur hidupnya' ngga berada di hapenya untuk mengganggu nya. Jadi Shintaro loncat-loncat sendiri kayak orgil *Author di tendang Shin*. Seto mempercayai Ene walaupun Ene memang 'sedikit' mucil karena Ene juga perempuan, bisa mengerti perasaan Mary.

Kano : "Baiklah, cukup basa-basinya! Ayo kita pergi, nanti ketinggalan bis...!"

Mary pun pergi ke wc untuk buang hajat :v Seto pun mendekati Ene yang ada di TV

Seto : "Tolong jagain Mary, ya? Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia, Aku benar-benar mengandalkanmu... Aku melakukan ini semua untuk Mary...

Karena...

Aku...

Mencinta-"

Ene pun terkejut mendengar kata-kata Seto, dia jadi teringat dengan orang yang di cintainya dulu, Haruka-

Mary : "*Tiba-tiba datang* E...Eh? S...Seto-kun masih a...ada di sini?"

Seto : "*ngga jadi lanjutin ngomong sama Ene* Hahah~ Cuma bicara sebentar sama Ene-chan, kok ^.^ ya sudah, Aku pergi dulu, Jaa~"

Seto berkata seperti itu sambil melihat ke Ene dengan wajahnya yang seperti berbicara "Tolong, ya?"

Ene : "AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYIA-NYIA KAN MU, SETO-KUN! XD"

Mary kebingungan sendiri A

Seto : "Baguslah, terima kasih banyak- kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa muncul di Hape Shintaro..."

Ene : "Wakatta... :D"

Mary : "E... Ettoo... A "

Ene : "Kenapa, Mary-chan? Kau ini datang tak di jemput, pulang tak di antar :v"

Mary : "A...Ahhh... Ak...ku b...bukan jelang-kun(g), Ene-san! A T... Tapi mas-alahnya... B... Bukan Itu!"

Ene : "Jadi apa, donk?"

Mary : "T... Tadi kau b...bicara apa s... sama S...Seto-kun?"

- ^ CURHAT MODE : ON ^ -

Ene : "Bukan apa-apa, kok! Oh, iya! Aku pingin nanya sesuatu, nih! ^_^"

Mary pun duduk di sofa depan TV, dan dia merasakan ada sesuatu di bok*ngnya *Author di bunuh Mary*. Mary mengambilnya, dan ternyata...

Mary : "Ah~ S...Seto-kun meningg-galkan ha...hapenya! OAO"

Dalam hati Ene:Seto-kun sengaja ninggalin Hape-nya. Ternyata dia benar-benar serius...

Mary : "A...Aku harus m...mengembalikannya k...ke Seto-kun! OAO *Sibuk sendiri*"

Ene : "Ngga perlu, Mary-chan!"

Mary : "E... EEHHH!? K... Kenapa, Ene-san!? OAO"

Ene : "Pasti Seto-kun dan yang lainnya udah pergi jauh, bukannya kau ngga mau keluar dari markas ini? Lagian, kalo ada hape nya Seto, aku bisa lebih banyak jagain kamu dengan 'memonopoli' (kata-katanya ngga enak banget ._.) hape nya Seto-kun! Kau juga bisa nonton anime YAOI tanpa aku mengganggumu di TV, bukan?"

Mary : "Eh... Iya, ya... ._. Oh, iya! T... Tadi Kamu mau n...nanya a-pa, Ene-san?"

Ene : "Oh, iya ya! Hampir lupa! Begini...

Mungkin ini agak...

Sedikit...

Pribadi bagimu...

Tapi...

.

.

.

Hubunganmu dengan Seto-kun itu apa?"

Mary pun terbakar, tubuhnya langsung terbakar, markas pun ikut terbakar #ngasal. Maksutnya, Mary pun nge-blushing, wajahnya memerah~~ XDD

Mary : "H...Hubunganku dan... S...Seto-kun? O=O"

Ene : "IYAP! BETUL SEKALI! XD"

Mary dengan polosnya menjawab

Mary : "K...Kita Cuma... t...teman, kok ^o^

Oh, ya. G...Gimana dengan Ene-san? A... Apa Ene-san p-punya hu-bu-ngan s...sama S-Shintaro-san atau o...orang lain? *Nyoba alihkan pembicaraan, supaya ngga bicarain Seto lagi :v*"

Ene pun kaget mendengar itu, wajahnya pun juga nge-blushing, dia diam sejenak lalu

Ene : "Ada, TAPI BUKAN SI BAKA-SHIN-CHAN, LHO! o *lhe?*"

Mary : "S...SIAPA ITU? SIAPA ITU? XD"

Ene : "Mary... jangan coba ngalihkan pembicaraan, deh... Aku tau itu, kok... =w="

Mary pun terkejut

Mary : "WE...WEEEEH!? *Blushing lagi*"

- DI TEMPATNYA TIM MEKAKUSHI-DAN BERADA (TIM 1) -

Shintaro: "YEAHHH! I'M FEEL LIKE FLYING IN THE SKY! YEAHHH! WHOHOOO! XD"

Kido : "Bisakah kau diam, Shintaro-kun!? Dari tadi kamu kayak orang kesurupan, tau!"

Seto : "Sabar... Sabar... ^-^"

Shintaro ngibarin bendera yang bertuliskan 'NO MORE ENE IN HERE!' sambil mutarin bendera yang tadi di kibarkan berkali-kali dengan make baju adat pedalaman yang Cuma make cawet, bulu-bulu di badan dan di kepala saja, di pipinya di coret arang seperti mau perang, dan juga membawa tombak, sambil berteriak dengan tangan di mulutnya yang buka-tutup mulutnya yang menghasilkan suara yang tak jarang di dengar, mirip orang hutan aja... :v

Kido : "KYAAAAAAAAAA! SHINTARO! PAKAI BAJUMU LAGI! KAU MEMALUKAN! OAO *Kido menjauhi Shintaro sambil nutupin matanya*"

*Shintaro mengejar Author, Shintaro menangkap Author, dan membunuh Author dengan tombaknya*

Shintaro: "Ah Author ini bangkek! -.- bikin harga diri gue ancur! Untung Ayano ngga ada di sini, bisa-bisa dia ngga naksir aku lagi *PD amat lu Shin! :v*"

Kido dari tadi Cuma jauhin Shintaro karena Shintaro ngga pake baju normal

Seto : "Pakai bajumu Shin!"

Shintaro: "Oke! Oke! *langsung make baju*"

Tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

Ene : "MASRTER! MASTER!"

Telinga Shintaro langsung conge' denger teriakan Ene yang tiba-tiba datang di hapenya, soalnya Shintaro make earphone... ._.

Seto : "Ada apa, Shin-kun?"

Shintaro langsung ngelepas kabel earphone nya biar semua bisa denger.

Ene : "A... ANU... APA ITU YA? SI...SI...SI ANU ITU... DIA! DIA! A *Ene sampe bicara tergagap-gagap karena di situ ada yang lainnya*"

Shintaro: "Apaan, sih!? Coba kalo ngomong yang bener, pang! =_="

Kido, Seto: "Ada apa?"

Shintaro: "Sepertinya Ene membawa berita buruk..."

Ene : "*Dengan berat hati, Ene pun berbicara* Itu benar... Mary... Dia..."

Yang lainnya pun kaget mendengar berita itu *padahal Ene belum jelasin ada apa dengan Mary '3'* Terutama Seto, dia langsung jadi khawatir.

- DI TEMPATNYA TIM MEKAKUSHI-DAN BERADA (TIM 2) -

Kano : "Momo, belum ada tanda-tanda dari Kido?"

Momo : "belum!"

Konoha: "Aku lapar"

Hibiya: "Nanti aja makannya, dasar tukang makan! -_-"

Konoha: "terimakasih atas pujianmu itu ^w^"

Momo : "Udah-udah... Ngga usah kelahi, deh... Tapi, Konoha itu bukan pujian! OAO"

Kano : "Jujur, ada satu hal yang gue bingung di sini..."

Momo : "Apa itu? '_'"

Kano : "Gue bingung sama misi kita ini! Sebenernya kita ni ngapain, sih? Daritadi Cuma muter-muter di hutan ngga jelas tanpa nyari sesuatu yang jelas =3="

Momo : "bener juga, ya... :'v baru nyadar"

Hibiya: "Ya sudah! Kalo gitu ayo kita menuju ke tempat tim 1! Gue lapar!"

Konoha: "Nanti aja makannya, dasar tukang makan! ^w^"

Hibiya: "Don't copying me! -_-"

Konoha: "Don't copying me! ^w^"

Hibiya: "EH LU B*NGS*T! JANGAN COPAS GUE NAPA! F*CK*NG SH*T D*MN HUMANOID! *dengan sensor*"

Konoha: "EH LU BANGSAT! JANGAN COPAS GUE NAPA! FUCKING SHIT DAMN HUMAN! *tanpa sensor* \ ^w^ /"

Dalam hati Hibiya & Momo: "Ini orang memang kayak gini atau kebentur sesuatu =_="

Kano ngga nahan ngeliat situasi yang kayak gini, ketawa guling-guling di tanah

Konoha: "Wah~ kata-kata pujian memang menyenangkan! \ ^w^ /"

Hibiya & Momo: "ITU BUKAN PUJIAN, KONOHA! OAO"

Kano's craziness mode:ON

Kano : "BRUAKAKAKAKKAAKKKK! AMPUN, TOLONG GUE! GUE NGGA BISA BERHENTI KETAWA! XD OTAK KONOHA MEMANG RADA-RADA GITU! YA AMPUNN! XD"

Tiba-tiba lagi...

.

.

.

Ene : "MOMO! MOMO! INI ENE! TOLONG JAWAB!"

Momo : "Eh, Ene! Ada apa? Lho? Bukannya kamu jagain Mary!? Minna! Sini! Ini ada Ene!"

Kano : "Kenapa, Ene?"

Ene : "Kita harus segera bergabung dengan tim 1! Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi dengan Mary-chan!"

Semuanya kaget, apalagi Momo, Mary adalah sahabatnya... Kekhawatiran terpampang di wajah Momo...

Momo : "A...Apa yang terjadi dengan Mary-chan!?"

Ene : "Nanti saja aku ceritanya! Sekarang aku harus nuntun kalian ke tim 1!"

Setelah tim 1 dan 2 sudah bergabung, mereka menuju ke jalan raya untuk menunggu bis, untungnya bisnya cepat datang. Di dalam bis, Ene menceritakan semuanya.

Ene : "Seto! Coba kau telpon Mary! Kau sengaja meninggalkan hapemu, kan? Untuk berjaga-jaga! Sekarang telpon dia pake hapenya Shin! Aku akan menjawabnya lewat hapemu!"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

*TUUUT... TUUUT... TUUUT...*

Seto : "telponnya ngga di jawab Mary ataupun Ene!"

Momo : "Kita harus cepat! SOPIR! Bisa lebih cepat, ngga? Ada temen kita yang sendirian di rumah dan mengalami hal buruk!"

Sopir bis: "Oke, Oke!"

Tiba-tiba, Ene datang lagi ke hape Shintaro yang di pegang Seto

Ene : "SETO! MARY UDAH NGGA ADA DI MARKAS! Tadi pas aku di hapemu, aku tak bisa mendeteksi dimana Mary berada! Tempatnya gelap, mengerikan, tak ada suara! Yang ku dengar hanyalah suara seperti... SEPERTI TANGISAN MARY! OAO"

Seto & Momo: "!"

Kido : "Kita udah sampai! Cepat turun! Menuju ke markas!"

Semuanya menuju ke markas, saat Kido membuka pintunya... Dia melihat, Markasnya sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah dipenuhi oleh piring-piring dan gelas-gelas pecah, buku-buku yang berserakan di mana-mana, dan... ada banyak darah juga di situ!

Seto dan Momo langsung masuk, mencari orang yang dia sukai dan sahabatnya

Seto & Momo: "MARY-CHAAAAN! KAU ADA DIMANA!?"

Ene : "Sebelumnya, Mary pingsan di tempat yang banyak darahnya disini! *nunjuk ke lantai yang banyak darahnya*"

Momo : "Apa yang harus kita lakukan!?"

Ene : "Coba telpon ke hapenya Seto! Mungkin dia memang bukan di markas, tapi di sekitar sini! Suaranya mungkin kedengaran"

Seto pun mencoba menelpon sekali lagi, dan...

*TU-LA-LIT! TU-LA-LIT! TU-LA-LIT!*

Kano : "pffftt... Seto, apa itu bunyi hapemu? Kok, TU-LA-LIT gitu, sih!? *ngga bisa nahan ketawa*"

Momo : "Sudah! Sudah! Kita menuju ke tempat itu dulu! Siapa tau Mary-chan ada di sana bersama hape Seto!"

Mereka semua berpencar di dalam markas untuk mencari Mary. Seto dan Momo mencarinya di gudang. Momo mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil di situ.

Momo : "Mary-chan! Aku tau kau di sana! Jawablah!"

Mary : "pergilah! Hiks... jangan gang-hiks-gu aku!"

Seto : "Nee... Mary-chan, jangan nangis..."

Mary : "*DEG!* S...Seto-kun!? *Mary sepertinya ketakutan jika ada Seto saat itu*"

Seto : "Kau pasti terluka, kan? Ayo sini, biar aku obatin lukamu..."

Momo : "Mary! Tunjukkan dirimu! Supaya kita bisa ngobatin lukamu! Nanti bisa infeksi, soalnya tempat ini kotor!"

Seto tak sengaja menendang kotak kardus besar yang kosong, dan di balik kotak kardus tadi adalah...

Seto & Momo: "MARY-CHAN!"

Mereka berdua kaget, melihat seluruh tubuh Mary berlumuran darah sambil menangis.

Seto : "M...MARY-CHAN! Apa yang terjadi padamu!?"

Mary memeluk sebuah benda di dadanya, karena ketakutan, Mary mencoba lari dari mereka berdua, tapi karena Mary luka berat, Dia terjatuh lagi

Momo : "M...Mary-chan! Tolong jangan lari dari kami! Itu hanya membuatmu tambah terluka!"

Seto : "Mary-chan... Jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi, Aku ngga akan marah, kok! ^.^"

Mary : "T...Tidak... ;^;"

Seto : "Kau tahu? Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti ini... Menangis, Terluka, Sengsara... Karena... Aku... Aku benar-benar menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Jadi tolong, ya? Jangan menangis lagi... ^.^ *Seto berkata seperti itu sambil ngusap air mata Mary*"

Mary benar-benar nge-blushing sekarang...

Momo pun pura-pura keluar ngambil kotak P3K ngga mau ganggu Seto dan Mary :v

Mary : "Emm... M...Momo-san?"

Momo : "Ada apa?"

Mary : "T...Tolong jangan k...kasih tau yang la-in k... kalo aku a... ada di sini, ya?"

Momo : "Oke, dech! ^w^"

Momo pun segera keluar dari gudang, sekarang hanya tinggal Seto dan Mary yang ada di sana...

Seto : "Jadi... Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa markasnya bisa berantakan, dan kau terluka parah? Apa ada penjahat yang mau menculikmu?"

Mary menggelengkan kepalanya

Mary : "B...Bukan itu, S...Seto-kun! A... Aku benar-benar m...minta maaf... *mata Mary pun berkaca-kaca seakan mau nangis lagi*"

Seto : "Minta maaf kenapa? Kau, 'kan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa pun!"

Mary pun menunjukkan benda yang tadi di peluknya ke Seto... Benda itu adalah... HAPENYA SETO!

Mary : "A...AKU MINTA MAAF, S...SETO-KUN! A...AKU TELAH... TELAH... TELAH MERUSAK HA...HAPEMU SAMPE KA~CANYA RETAK! B... BUNYI HAPEMU JA...JADI TU-LA-LIT~TU-LA-LIT GITU! D... DAN HA... HAPENYA ME... MENYALA, TAPI LAYARNYA G... GELAP DAN MENGERIKAN BE... BEGINI! *Mary pun menangis lagi*"

Seto memegang kepala Mary

Seto : "Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang? Aku benar-benar menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Ini hanyalah hape, Aku bisa beli lagi~ Tapi kalau Mary-chan, Aku tak tau bagaimana mencarimu lagi. Tak ada orang yang bisa menyamaimu... Tak akan ada~ *Seto tersenyum kepada Mary*"

Mary pun nge-blushing lagi untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya dan memeluk Seto erat-erat.

Mary : "W...Walaupun gitu, t...tolong maafkan aku! ="

Seto pun memeluk Mary kembali dan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya

Seto : "Sudah... ngga papa, kok..."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mary tertidur di pelukan Seto, Seto pun menggendong Mary keluar dari gudang, dia melihat ada Kido di sana.

Kido : "Baguslah! Kau menemukan Mary! Sebaiknya kita segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit, lukanya sudah terlalu parah..."

Karena hapena Shintaro masih ada sama Seto, Tiba-tiba Ene muncul

Ene : "Gimana, Seto-kun?"

Seto : "Gimana apanya? ._."

Ene : "Apa kau tidak sadar? Aku daritadi ada di hapenya Shintaro dan mendengar semua yang kau bicarakan kepada Mary! Dan tadi itu hampir membuatku menangis! X'D Kau ternyata orang yang romantis, ya, Seto-kun!"

Seto : "WAHT THE!? OAO"

Ene : "Aku akan memberitahu ke semuanya! \ w / *Mucilnya kambuh lagi*"

Seto : "A... Ah~ Tolong jangan lakukan itu, kasian Mary-chan... Aku Cuma ngga mau nge-liat Mary-chan sedih lagi... Oke, Ene-san? *Saat di lihat di hape Shintaro, Ene sudah ngga ada* Lho? Ene-san? Ene-san kamu kemana? Hhhhh... Aku yakin dia akan ngasih tau ke semuanya tentang yang tadi =3= Ah, tak apa, Aku masih bisa nge-lindungi Mary-chan selama yang kubisa... ^.^"

Sebenarnya, Ene masih ada di hape shintaro. Dia hanya bersembunyi dari Seto.

Dalam hati Ene: "Seandainya Aku dan 'Haruka' bisa seromantis mereka berdua... Tapi sayang sekali, Aku terlalu egois kepadanya. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar menyesalinya..."

Di sisi lain, Shintaro masih kesenangan tanpa adanya Ene di sekitarnya~. Tapi tiba-tiba Seto datang membawa hapenya

Seto : "Shin-kun! Ini hapemu! :D makasih, ya!"

Shintaro: "Oh, ya. Sama-sama..."

Seto : "Tadi di dalam situ ada Ene-san, jadi kukembalikan hapemu bersama Ene-san! :D (Ene bukan barang, woyy! :'v)"

Shintaro: "Eh, iya... Makasih banyak...

.

.

.

WAHT!? S...SETO! HAPE INI SEKALIAN ENE-NYA UNTUKMU AJA! GUE TADI UDAH SENENG-SENENG, NIH! OAO"

Seto : "Tidak, terimakasih, Shin-kun... *Seto menaruh jari telunjuknya di mulutnya* Aku sudah milik Mary-chan... Maaf,ya~ ^w^"

Shintaro: "A... A... Dasar Seto...! Kesenanganku... Telah berhenti sampe di sini saja *Depresi*"

Ene : "Master! Master! Gimana keadaan Master? Kita main yuk!? Gimana kalo aku bukain folder p*rn* milik Master dan mengirimnya ke hape yang lain? Atau..."

Shintaro: "AAAAHHH! BERISIK LU ENE! QAQ"


	4. Kido Menjaga Mary

**4. Kido menjaga Mary**

Mary terbangun dari tidurnya, Dia berada di atas kasur *ya iya, lah! Masa di kolong kasur? :v* suhu di sini dingin sekali, Dia merasa di kepalanya di taruh kompresan. Walaupun sudah memakai selimut, tetap saja dia merasa kedinginan. Di seluruh tubuhnya di balut oleh perban. Di sampingnya ada meja kecil yang di atasnya ada bunga, jam, dan ember berisi air untuk kompresan. Dia melihat ada jendela di sana. Ada burung kecil yang hinggap di jendela itu. Mary tak bisa berbicara, dia hanya tersenyum kepada burung kecil itu. Mary juga melihat ada air yang menetes di sebuah kantong plastik dan ada pipa yang menghubungkannya dengan tangannya, itu hanyalah infusan. Mary sadar kalo dia berada di rumah sakit. Suhu di sini benar-benar dingin karena AC-nya di nyalakan dengan suhu 19 derajat selsius. Di sekitarnya, dia melihat yang lainnya tidur di bawah dengan beralaskan kain dan bantal. Dan... Di dekatnya, Seto sedang tertidur di kursi kecil dengan tangan dan kepala berada di kasur Mary.

Dalam hati Mary: "Seto-kun? Semalaman kau yang menjagaku, ya? Maaf Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu dan yang lain..."

Mary pun ingin turun dari kasurnya, dia bergerak secara perlahan, baru saja dia menggerakkan kakinya, dia langsung merintih kesakitan

Mary : "A...AWWW! D'X"

Seto pun terbangun karena rintihan Mary tadi

Seto : "*Nguap* Selamat pagi, Mary-chan! Kau sudah bangun, ya?"

Mary Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja

Seto : "Kamu jangan banyak gerak dulu... Nanti tambah sakit... Kamu mau makan apa, Mary-chan?"

Mary : "a...Aku belum la...lapar, kok..."

Seto : "Ya sudah, kamu tidur aja lagi dulu"

Mary pun kembali tidur, beberapa menit kemudian... Semua anggota meka sudah mulai bangun.

Kano : "*nguap* Akhirnya~ pagi juga =w="

Momo : "Hibiya! Bangun! Jangan tidur terus, ah!"

Hibiya: "menyingkirlah kau, MONSTER OBAA-SAN! ngigau"

Ene : "Master! Master! Mandi sama aku, yuk! Pasti seru! XD"

Shintaro: "NO! Kamu perempuan dan aku laki-laki! Dasar Ene 'PIKTOR!' –_- lagian kalo kamu mandi, yang rusak juga hape gue! =_="

Konoha: "Aku lapar... +_+"

Kido : "Semua udah bangun? Kalo udah, kalian menuju ke markas buat beres-beres!"

Momo : "lho, danchou ga ikut?"

Kido : "hari ini aku yang bertugas jagain Mary-chan, jadi kalian pergilah sekalian mandi dan makan di markas... Habis itu beresin markasnya!"

Minna : "OKE! XD"

Semuanya sudah di luar, hanya Seto yang masih di sini.

Kido : "Kenapa?"

Seto : "Aku hanya khawatir sama Mary-chan kalo ada apa-apa yang terjadi padanya!"

Kido : "Aku ketuamu, percayalah padaku! Aku berjanji tak kan ada apa pun yang terjadi kepada Mary-chan! Sekarang pergilah!"

Seto : "Terimakasih banyak, Kido! XD"

Semuanya menuju ke markas

Sekarang hanya tinggal Mary dan Kido di situ

Setengah jam kemudian...

Mary : "*Nguap* asdfghjkl =w="

Kido : "Ngomong opo to iki?"

Mary : "Err... D...Danchou, S... sejak kapan ng...ngomong pake ba...bahasa jawa? O_O"

Kido : "Sejak tadi... =_="

Mary : "E...EH? yang la-in pa~da k...kemana?"

Kido : "Ke markas buat bersih-bersih"

Mary : "O...Oh... ( O_O ) D...Danchou..."

Kido : "Ngg?"

Mary : "A...Apa aku ter-la-lu me...merepotkan kalian se...semua? QoQ"

Kido : "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Ini semua bukan salahmu selama kami masih bisa menanganinya"

Mary : "A... Aku benar-benar mi...minta maaf, ya?"

Kido : "Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatirkan masalah itu"

Mary : "..."

Kido : "Aku punya pertanyaan, nih..."

Mary : "*DEG!*P...Pertanyaan apa i...itu?"

Kido : "Kau merusak hapenya Seto, tapi kenapa markas kita jadi kayak kapal pecah? ._."

Mary : "M...Masalah itu... ( A )"

Kido : "Gimana?"

Mary : "A...Anu... Ene-san m... menceritakan...ku se-bu-ah ce~rita..., tapi d...dia mengagetkanku, d...d...dan men...njatuhkan h..hapenya Seto-kun, l...lalu aku ber-di-ri i...i...ingin me...ngambil hapenya, dan a..akk-ku ter...peleset buku di de~kat r...r...rak piring dan g...gelas, ssss-aat aku terpele-set, a...aku tak sengaja m...m...memecahkan se-mu-anya... Dan... a...aku terpeleset la~gi, t... terjatuh me...mengenai sss-semua pe~cahan p...piring dan g...g...gelas... Se...Setelah itu... a~ku tak me...ngingat a...apa-apa lagi... ( TTATT )"

Kido : "Jadi begitu..."

Mary : "A...Aku minta ma-maaf~"

Kido : "Tidak apa..."

Mary berpikir jika bersama Kido itu membosankan... -_- Soalnya tuh anak ngga banyak bicara.

Sudah 2 jam berlalu dan Kido hanya membaca buku

Mary merasa bosan~

Jadi dia turun dari kasurnya,

Menuju keluar dari kamar

Kido pun menatap Mary

Kido : "Kau mau kemana?"

Mary : "A... Aku mau keluar, b...Bosan~ =3="

Kido : "Tidak boleh! Lukamu masih belum sembuh, tuh!"

Mary : "T...Tapi... aku udah ng-ga ke...sakitan lagi! =3= Ng...Ngga percaya?"

Kido : "Ya ngga, lah!"

Mary pun membuka semua perbannya, dan pas di lihat...

Kido : "Kok kamu sudah sembuh? Perasaan baru kemaren kamu make perban itu O_O"

Mary : "Lho? D... Danchou lupa, ya? A...A...aku ini se-pe-rem-pat me~dusa... M... M...Medusa kalo kena lu-ka b...bbisa cepet sembuh... ._. (Authornya ngasal :P)"

Kido : "Tapi tetap ngga boleh keluar!"

Mary : "Lho!? TA...TAPI!"

Kido : "Ngga ada tapi-tapian, Mary-chan!"

Mary : "K...KENAPA!? QAQ"

Kido : "Karena... Seseorang telah menyuruhku untuk menjagamu!"

Mary terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Kido tadi, Dia tau yang di maksud itu Seto, dalam hati Mary dia berfikir "Seto-kun memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil... Aku tak suka ini! o" tapi...

Mary : "DANCHOU! DI BELAKANGMU ADA H...HA...HAN...!"

Kido : "APA!? HANTU!? QAQ *Seketika langsung pingsan :v*"

Mary : "M...Maafkan aku, d-danchou..."

Mary pun menuju pintu sambil membawa infusannya secara diam-diam seperti maling mau kabur :v *Author di injek Mary*

Saat Mary membuka pitu,

Dia langsung lari,

Tapi...

*GEDEBRUKK!*

Mary menabrak sesuatu yang besar

Dan terjatuh

Saat Mary terjatuh, adegan ini di 'SLOW'kan... :v

Mary : "uuuuuuuuuuoooooooohhhhhhhhh! *Teriak secara lambat*"

Seto : "eeeeeeeeeeehhhh!? *Terkejut secara lambat*"

-1 abad kemudian-

Mary : "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...SEEEEEEEEEEEEEETOOOOOOOO-KUUUUUU UUNNNN!? *Adegan masih di lambatkan*"

Seto : "Maaaaaaaaaaaarrryyyyyyyyyyyyy-chaaaaaaaaaaaaann!? "

Author yang melihatnya pun sudah bosan -_-

Author: "Woy, sampe kapan kalian mau begini? -_- nanti ceritanya ngga selesai-selesai, lho! -_-"

Seto : "AUUUUUUUUTHOOOOOOORRR YYAAAAAAAAAAAANGG BIIIIIIIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIIN CEEEEEEEEEEEERIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAANYAAAAAAAA AA, KAAAAAAAAN!?"

Mary : "A...AUUUUUUUUTHOOOOOOORRR! T... TOOOOOOOLOOOOOONG HEEEN-TIII-KAAAN IIINIII! QAQ"

Author: "Oke, Oke! '3'"

*GUBRAKKK!*

Mary pun akhirnya terjatuh

Mary : "A...Aduhh... S... Sakiiiiittt! xAx"

Seto : "M...Mary-chan!? Kamu ngga papa!? *Bantuin Mary berdiri*"

Mary : "A...Aku ngga pa...papa, kok, Seto-kun~ A T... Tapi... Kenapa cu-ma k...k...kau yang ada di sini?"

Seto : "Aku membawakanmu makanan dan buku YAOI untuk kau baca biar ngga bosen. Betewe, Mary-chan. Kamu mau kemana? Kamu harusnya lebih banyak istirahat! Bagaimana bisa Kido membiarkanmu keluar? *Seto langsung mencari Kido* Kido! Kenapa kau membiarkan Ma-

~Hening...~ O_O

*Seto melihat Kido pingsan di lantai*

Baiklah, Mary... Kau harusnya lebih banyak istira- Mary? (Mary udah ngilang)

*Seto pun terkejut*

MARY-CHAN! KAU DI MANA!?"

Seto langsung lari keluar kamar mencari Mary-chan.

-DI TEMPAT MARY-

Mary : "u...uwaaaaaaa! Lari! Te-rus lari! J...jangan berhenti! o lari-lari masih pake infusan ._."

Suster: "Loh, Mbak mau kemana? OAO"

Mary : "S...SAYA MA-U... KA-BUUUUUU~UUURRRR! OAO frontal amat ._."

Suster: "WELEH, MBAKK! OAO *Langsung mencet tombol darurat*"

*TENG... TONG... TENG... TENG...*

Suster: "Pengumuman, pengumuman! Ada pasien yang kabur! Sekali lagi, ada pasien yang kabur! Di harapkan bagi seluruh pegawai yang sedang nganggur di rumah sakit ini, harap untuk mencari pasien yang kabur tersebut!"

-DI TEMPAT SETO-

Seto yang mendengar itu langsung kaget, dia tau kalau itu Mary. Dia langsung melihat ke jendela. Dia melihat...

Mary sedang berlari di halaman RS

Seto menuju keluar

Dan ke halaman RS.

Tapi...

Dia tak melihat ada Mary di sana

-DI SISI LAIN HALAMAN RS-

Mary : "A...AMPUN, DEHH! INFUS-AN INI M...M...MEMBUATKU GI~LA! OAO"

Mary langsung nge-lepas infusan tadi secara paksa, dan darahnya banyak yang keluar.

Mary : "UWAA~AAHH! D...DARAHKU JA...JADI MU-BAD-ZIR! QAQ *SEJAK KAPAN ADA DARAH MUBADZR! OAO* *Mary langsung ngisap darah yang ada di tangannya biar ngga kebuang sia-sia :v* *Author langsung kabur sebelum di injek Mary* PUSSSH! PUSSSH! TEMPAT PER...SEMBU...BUNYIAN! DI...DIMANA KAU! QAQ (WOY, TEMPAT PERSEMBUNYIAN BUKAN KUCING! OAO) #Caps mu, nak ._.

AK...AKHIRNYA KE-TE-MU J...J...JUGA! *Loncat ke semak-semak :v*"

Seto mengitari halaman RS, dan akhirnya...

Dia menemuka infusan Mary!

Sementara pegawai-pegawai yang lain masih sibuk mencari Mary,simaling yang kabur :v *Di gampar*

Seto : "Pak! Saya menemukan infusan pasien yang kabur!"

Pegawai RS (1): "Pasti dia ada di sekitar sini!"

Pegawai RS (2): "Ayo cari dia!"

Semuanya pun ikut mencari maling yang kabur *ENAK AJA LO, AUTHORRR!*. Sampai akhirnya...

Pegawai RS (3): "Hei! Aku melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di balik semak-semak itu!"

Pegawai RS (1): "APA ITU WARNANYA PUTIH-PUTIH DENGAN MATA MERAH!?"

Pegawai RS (4): "ITU PASTI POCONG! #Ngasal lu ._.

Pegawai RS (5): "TERNYATA CERITA POCONG DI RS INI MEMANG BENAR ADAA! OAO"

Pegawai RS (1,2,3,4,5): "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Ceritanya kalang kabut, teriak-teriak, lari kesana-kesini, sibuk sendiri :'v"

Seto : "Ampun, deh... Pegawai RS yang liat mayat aja ngga takut masa ngeliat pocong aja takut? :'v"

Pegawai RS (5): "ITU BUKAN POCONG BIASA! ITU! ITU...!"

Author: "Itu adalah kelinci albino ._." *Ngasal jawab*

Pegawai RS (2): "NGGA MUNGKIN ITU KELINCI ALBINO!"

Author: "Gue sengaja jawab kelinci albino karena loe loe pada udah sarap semua! Pocong ngga ada di siang bolong kayak gini! :v"

Pegawai RS (4): "Oh, iya! Betul juga, ya... ._."

Pegawai RS (3): "Jadi! ITU APA!?

*JRENG! JRENG!* Sengaja di dramatiskan :v

Sesuatu keluar dari semak-semak itu...

Semua pegawai tadi bersembunyi di belakang Seto karena ketakutan...

TERNYATA ITU ADALAH...!

*JDERRR! JDERRR!*

Minna : "K... KELINCI ALBINO!? OAO"

Author: "Tuh kan, gue bener ._."

~Hening~

*Debu dan sarang burung lewat terhempas angin di depan mereka semua #Lebay amat :v*

Kelinci itu menatap mereka semua dengan sinis

Matanya merah #Ya iya lah, 'kan kelinci albino! :'v

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kelinci manis itu,

Memang ngga terlalu keliatan, Cuma bayang-bayangnya doang

Seto mencoba bicara sama kelinci itu dengan kekuatan matanya,

Tapi...

Mereka semua merasa seperti jadi patung

Kelinci Albino: "Aku membencimu~ *WOOOOOYYY! GUE BUKAN KELINCI ALBINO! GUE MARY KOZAKURA! AUTHOR JAHAT! QAQ*

Seto baru sadar kalo itu bukan kelinci albino! Tapi Mary! OAO

Mary pun lari dari situ,

Menuju ke jalanan

Karena jarak dari RS ke markas sekitar 1 meter #Ngasal lu, thor! :v. Aliar 10 km, Mary pun mengambil roket jet dari sakunya Hibiya (?)

Author: "Weh, Mary-chan! Darimana kau dapet Hibiya-kun!? QAQ"

Mary : "Entahlah, aku tadi melihatnya di pinggir jalan mau nyelamatin Hiyori yang di tabrak truck-san, tapi keburu gue tarik dia dan gue acak-acak sakunya! \ :v /"

Author: "Mary... Kasihan Hibiya! ;_; Ah sudahlah, lanjutkan jet roketnya! ._. /"

Hibiya: "Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang? -_-""

Mary pun memasang jet roket dari saku Hibiya tadi di atas punggungnya... Dan...

*ZWOOOOOOSHHH!*

MARY PUN TERBANGG! XD

#AMPUNN! CERITA INI JADI OOC! QAQ#

Akhirnya Mary sampai ke markar dalam waktu 10 detik :v

Saat Mary masuk ke dalam markas, ngga ada siapa-siapa di dalam sana,

Tapi markasnya udah bersih kinclong! *CLINGG! :P

Mary melihat jam

Sekarang jam 12.30 siang 15 Agustus *Ini bukan Heat-Haze day, woyy! :'v*

Dia mengambil buku YAOI-nya di lemari,

Tapi...

Dia baru inget kalo Seto membawa semua buku YAOI-nya ke RS

Mary Cuma bisa muter-muter di lantai karena bosan... ._.

Tiba-tiba...

*KRIEEEEETT...*

Pintu terbuka,

Mary melihat di situ ada...

KIDO!

Mary : "D... Danchou! B...Ba...Bagaiman Danchou Bi-sa dateng Ke...Sini cepa~at banget!? OAO"

Kido : "Gue ngendarain Motor Gede tadi... ._." #Sejak kapan Kido punya MOGE!? :'v

Mary : "T... Tapi... Untuk ap-pa kau ke...sini!? OAO

Kido : "Chapter ini kan, tentang gue jagain kamu! Ngga adil kalo Seto terus yang jagain kamu! :'v"

Mary : "Be... Betul juga, y...ya... ._."

-DI TEMPAT TIM MEKAKUSHI-DAN BERADA-

Karena ngga ada Kido yang nyuruh-nyuruh di sana...

SELURUH ANGGOTA MEKAKUSHI-DAN BERSENANG-SENANG DI MALL! XD

Kano : "Baju ini cocok buat Kido, nih! Khukhukhu... =w= baju pembantu :v"

Momo : "Wahh! Baju ini bagus! Eh, yang ini juga bagus! Mana yang bagus, ya?! w Kena labilisasi :v"

Ene : "Master! Sudah ku bilang beli baju yang itu aja! CUCOK banget sama master! XD Nunjuk baju pembantu yang tadi di pegang Kano :v"

Shintaro: "Bisa ngga, SEHARIII AJA kamu ngga gangguin gue!? -_-"

Hibiya : "HEI OBAA-SAN! BAJU INI COCOK UNTUKMU! :P kostum sapi :v"

Konoha: "Apa di sini ngga ada negima? Gigiti baju yang ada gambar negimanya :'v"

-DI TEMPAT SETO BERADA-

Mereka semua udah ngga mematung lagi, para pegawai RS pun kembali ke RS untuk melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing, tapi...

Seto : "Kenapa Mary membenciku?"

Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Mary yang tadi. Seperti di 'REPLY' lagi #ampun, dah... ._.

_AKU MEMBENCIMU_

_AKU MEMBENCIMU_

_AKU MEMBENCIMU_

_AKU MEMBENCIMU_

_AKU MEMBEBENCIMU_

Author: "Seto, hentikan itu. Kau membuatku pusing! _ "

Seto : "Nee, Author! Kenapa lu nulis cerita kalo Mary benci gue, sih? *Mojok*

Author: "Kenapa? Kamu ngga suka yang begini, ya? ._."

Seto : "YA IYA, LAHHH! =3="

Author: "Ya udah, gue ganti naskahnya mulai dari sini... ._."

-GANTI NASKAH-

DAN! SETO-SERIGALA PUN MENYELAMATKAN GADIS SI TUDUNG MERAH, MARY! XD

Author: "SALAH NASKAH! SALAH NASKAH! OAO INI NASKAH BUAT CERITA SELANJUTNYA! ASISTEN! CARIKAN NASKAH YANG LAIN! CEPAT! CEPAT! OAO"

Asisten pun memberikan naskahnya kepada Author...

Author: "Ganti naskah lagi! =3="

-GANTI NASKAH-

Akhirnya, Seto sampai di markas... Dia kecapekan lari 10 km dari RS ke markas

Seto : "Apa di dalam ada orang?"

Kido : "Aku ada di sini..."

Seto : "Mary-chan ada di mana?"

Kido : "Dia ada di belakangku..."

Mary : "D...Danchouu! Su...Sudah ku-bi-lang j...j...j...jangan kasih tau S...Seto-kun! o"

Kido : "Gue keceplosan... frontal -_-"

Seto langsung mendekati Mary

Seto : "Mary-chan... Kenapa kau membenciku?" *LHA? INI MAH, MASIH SAMA AJA KAYAK YANG TADI! OAO*

Mary : "*gembungin pipi* A... Aku ngga membenci~imu, kok! =3="

Seto : "Jangan bo'ong, aku tau, kok... Kau membenciku, kan? Kenapa kau membenciku, Mary-chan?"

Mary : "I... Itu karena..."

Kido langsung menatap Mary.

Mary : "U... Umurku ini su-dah 140 tahun, ta...tapi...

Kau...

Terlalu...

Memperlakukanku...

.

.

.

SEPERTI ANAK KECIL YANG BERUMUR 14 TAHUN! HWEEEEEE! TTATT *Seketika Mary nangis, kaca pecah semua, telinga pun sampe conge', Yang ada di situ pasti ngga bisa ngebayangin kalo Mary nangis :'v"

Seto : "AUTHOOOORRR! BISA GANTI NASKAHNYA, GA!? GUE NGGA PUNYA KATA-KATA BUAT NENANGI MARY-CHAN, NIH!? TELINGA GUE JUGA UDAH CONGE'AN! OAO *OOC* Capsmu, nak :'v"

Author: "Ngga bisa, kamu kan, 'PAIR'nya Mary! Jadi kamu ngomong sambil jungkir balik juga ngga papa... *Author di gaplek Seto*"

Seto : "Tapi chapter ini giliran Kido yang bersama Mary-chan! Kamu boleh aja nulis yang romantis aku sama dia, tapi di simpen aja buat chapter gue! :'v"

Author: "Kau benar juga, Seto... ._.

ASISTENN! NASKAHNYA KIDO!"

Dan... Ganti naskah lagi... ._.

-GANTI NASKAH (LAGI)-

Seto duduk terdiam di sofa dan melihati Mary yang nangis di lantai,

Kido mendekati Mary,

Seto : "Aku sudah tak bisa bicara lagi dengannya, tolong, ya, Kido!"

Kido : "Terserahmu saja...

Mary...

Kenapa kau menagis?"

~Hening~

Seto : "Bicaralah, Mary! :'v"

Mary : "Hiks... A... Aku..."

Kido & Seto: "Kamuuu!?"

Mary : "AKU... AKU...!"

Kido & Seto: "KAMUUU!? *JDEEEERRR!*

Mary : "AKU M...MAU BACA BU-KU Y-A-O-I KUUU! QAQ HUWEEEEEEE!"

Kido & Seto: *GUBRAKKK!*

Author: "Kok ceritanya jadi ancur gini, sih? :'v"

Kido : "Ngga papa! Yang penting chapter ini sudah selesai! Dan aku bisa bersantai sekarang! =_="

Seto : "Tapi Kido... Yang lain pada kemana, ya? ._."

Author: "pada di mall bersenang-senang tanpa kalian bertiga! :v"

Kido, Seto, Mary: "A...APAAA!? OAO"

-DI RS DI KAMAR MARY-

Suster: "Mary... Ini oba- loh? Kok pasien dan penunggunya ngilang? ._.

Eh? Apa ini?

BU-KU YA-O-I...

Apa ini?"

Suster itu kebingungan dan membaca buku itu, setelah beberapa menit...

Suster: "BU...BUKU INI! BENAR-BENAR MENAKJUBKAN! YEAH! \ q / *Langsung ada sinar dari langit* Suster pun jadi ikutan fujoshi :'v".


	5. Konoha Menjaga Mary

**5. Konoha menjaga Mary**

Beberapa hari setelah Mary keluar dari RS, Kido memanggil lagi semua anggota meka (lagi...)

Hibiya : "Buat apa kau manggil kami kesini lagi? Aku ngga mau ketemu Obaa-san dan Konoha -_-"

Kano : "Buat jungkir balik :v"

Kido : "Jangan ngasal kamu! -_- Aku ngumpulin kalian buat shopping lagi..."

Kano : "Tapi uang kas kita udah kosong melompong :'v"

Kido : "Kalau begitu pergi ke ujung pelangi dan cari uangnya! :v *Kido ngasal ._.*"

Kano pun di tendang Kido menuju ujung pelangi :v *CLIINGGG!*

Momo : "Danchou, untuk apa kita shopping lagi?"

Kido : "Hampir semua peralatan di markas kita di hancurkan Mary... Itulah gue ngumpulin kalian buat shopping peralatan-peralatan yang hancur..."

Mary : "J... Jadi i...ini semua sa-salahku!? OAO *Mau nangis*"

Seto : "*Megang kepala Mary* Ini semua bukan salahmu, kok! ^o^ Nanti aku sekalian beli hape baru. Mary-chan juga mau hape?"

Mary : "M...Mau! XDD"

Kido : "Seto! Belum tentu kita punya cukup uang buat beli yang begituan!"

Seto : "Ngga papa, kok! Mary-chan juga belum punya hape, kan?"

Hibiya : "Emang mau beli hape apaan? ._. mentang-mentang hapenya bagus"

Ene : "Belinya yang bagus! Di hapenya master pengap banget! 0o0 (apa?)"

Shintaro: "Ngasal kamu Ene! Kalo pengap, MENYINGKIRLAH DARI HIDUPKU! Gue juga pengap hidup sama loe! =A="

Momo : "Seto-kun ngga usah beliin Mary-chan hape, biar aku yang beliin! Sekalian aku beliin hape buat Seto-kun! ^w^"

Seto : "Makasih, tapi belikan saja Mary, Aku udah punya tabungan sendiri, kok~ :D"

Momo : "Oke! XD"

Mary : "M... Makasih ba-nyak! X'D"

Konoha: "Ke mall boleh beli negima?"

~Hening~

.

.

.

Konoha: "Ada apa?"

Author: "LOE NGGA PUNYA PEMIKIRAN LAIN BUAT DI BELI SELAIN NEGIMA!? =A="

Hibiya : "Kau tak akan bisa, Konoha! :P"

Konoha: "?!Kenapa!?"

Hibiya : "Ingat giliran siapa yang menjaga Mary-chan kali ini? = _= *Natap ke Konoha dengan senyuman Kuroha #ngasal :v*"

Kido : "Benar juga, ya! Konoha, maaf. Kali ini kau tak bisa ikut, hari ini giliranmu jagain Mary!"

Kano : "AI EM BEEEKKK! (Baca : I'm back! ._.)"

Kido : "Bagus! Mana duitnya?"

Kano : "Nih, CHAYA- *JDUUUKKKKK!* *Di santet Kido duluan ._.*"

Kido melihat se-baskom (HA? OqO) emas yang di bawa Kano tadi, dan...

Kido : "Kano! Ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupku aku mengatakan... GOOD JOB, KANO! XD"

Kano : "Heheh... Siapa dulu, donk? Calon suami Danchou, KANO! YEAH! XD"

Kido : "=A= *memplester mulut Kano*"

Hibiya: "Bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Aku sudah mulai bosan di sini! -_-"

Momo : "Ngga bisa kah kau sabar dikit, Hibiya-kun? ._."

Hibiya: "Ya ngga, lah! -_-"

Kido : "Baiklah, kita tak boleh buang-buang waktu lagi! Ayo pergi!"

Minna : "YO! XD"

Semua pun keluar dari markas, Semuanya, termasuk Konoha...

Seto : **"*Mendorong Konoha masuk ke markas* Hei, ini giliranmu jagain Mary-chan! =w= sampe ada apa-apa sama Mary-chan, kau akan..."**

Hibiya : "*Muncul tiba-tiba* TIADA NEGIMA BAGIMU! HWAHHAAHAAHAHA! =w= *Ketawa kakek sihir :v*"

Seto pun menutup pintu markas.

Mary Cuma duduk diam di sofa sambil nonton TV

Konoha bingung mau ngapain,

Konoha pun duduk di samping Mary,

Dia melihat Mary memegang mangkuk besar berisi...

POP CORN!

Konoha jadi ngiler ngeliatin Mary makan pop corn...

2 jam kemudian...

MARKAS INI DI PENUHI LIURNYA KONOHA! OAO

Mary : "K...Konoha-san, k-kau ma~u p...p...p...pop corn i...ni?"

Konoha langsung ngangguk dan ngambil segumpalan tangan

Dan... *HAAPPP!* Lalu di makan! (Ini bukan lagu cecak-cecak di dinding, woy! :'v)

Konoha pun terus mengambil pop corn di mangkuk tadi.

Tapi...

Mary merasa terganggu karena tangan besar Konoha,

Mary jadi ngga bisa nonton anime YAOI karena di lindungi tangan Konoha!

Mary : "K...Konoha-san... Bi-bisa tolong j...j...jangan lin-du-ngin a...aku non~ton TV! OAO"

Konoha: "Berikan aku negima dulu"

Mary : "*GUBRAKKK!*

Mary langsung cepet-cepet ke dapur nyari negima,

Kalo ngga cepet-cepet...

Mary akan...

Akan...

.

.

.

Kehabisan film YAOI-nya!

Karena hari ini episode terakhirnya :v *Author Di buang*

Di dalam hati Mary: "EH? Ngga ada negima! OAO"

Mary pun kembali ke sofa dengan tangan kosong (baca : tanpa negima ._.)

Konoha dengan santainya sudah menghabiskan semangkuk besar pop corn! :'v

Konoha: "Negimaku mana?"

-^MULAI NGATUR-NGATUR^-

Mary : "Ngg... Ngga ada! QAQ"

Konoha meraba mangkuk besar tadi yang berisi pop corn. Dia baru sadar kalo pop corn nya udah habis... :v

Konoha : "Ambilkan aku pop corn lagi... *Ngasihkan Mary mangkuk pop corn*"

Mary pun kembali ke dapur buat ngambil pop corn,

Di lihatnya di pemanas masih ada pop corn banyak,

Jadi dia ambil satu mangkuk besar lagi,

Jadinya ada dua mangkuk! Satu tambah satu sama dengan dua mangkuk! \ :v / (Lu kira anak kecil?)

Mary pun mengisi sampai penuh kedua mangkuk besar tadi dengan batu kerikil \ :v / *AUTHOR MAU NGERACUNI MEREKA BERDUA! OAO* *Tapi ciyus, makanannya bukan kerikil! OAO*

Mary kembali ke sofa

Mary : "Konoha-san, i...ini pop co~orn mu..."

Konoha langsung ngambil semangkuk batu kerikil *BUKAN! OAO* untuk di makan, dan saat di makan, gigi Konoha langsung rontok semua... :v *Jiaaaaaahhh...*

Baru saja Mary duduk di sofa...

Konoha: "Aku haus... Ambilkan aku minum!"

Mary : "T... Tapi aku ma-u n...n...n...nonton se-ben-tar... QAQ *Mau nangis*"

Konoha: "Ambilkan, tolong... *Dengan nada tak bersalah :v*"

Mary menuju ke dapur lagi dan ngambil 2 gelas air minum.

Mary pun duduk di sofa lagi.

Mary : "Nih, Kono-san! Mi...Minumnya...!"

Konoha langsung meminumnya,

Mary baru nonton TV sebentar sambil menikmati pop corn miliknya...

Konoha: "Mary, di dapur ada garam? Pop cornnya kurang asin"

Mary : "Be...Bentar! T...tunggu fi~ilmnya ha-bis... B...B...B...Bentar lagi- hhh-habis, kok. Konoha-san!"

Konoha: "Aku maunya sekarang"

Mary : "T... Tapi, Konoha-san...!"

Konoha: "Ngga ada tapi-tapian! Aku mau garam! *OOC :v*"

Mary pun menuju ke dapur lagi ngambilin garam

Mary kembali lagi ke sofa

Mary : "N...Nih... Kono-san!"

Konoha langsung naburi garam ke pop corn nya.

Lalu pop corn nya di makan *Ya iya, lah! :v*

Pas Mary nge-lihat ke TV...

.

.

.

FILM YAOI-NYA UDAH HABIS! OAO

Mary pun mau nangis :v

Mary : "HUWEEEEE! FILMNYA HABIS! TTATT"

Konoha: "*Megang kepala Mary* Sudah... Ngga papa. Jangan khawatirkan itu. Masih ada film lain, bukan? Makasih, ya."

Saat kepala Mary di pegang Konoha, dia merasa yang memegang kepalanya itu Seto. Hangat tangannya seperti hangat tangannya Seto, lembut tangannya juga seperti Seto. Itu yang Mary rasakan. Mary jadi nge-blushing :v (Eaaaaaa...)

Konoha: "Gomen, ya. Aku terlalu banyak menyuruhmu..."

Mary : "..."

Beberapa detik kemudian...

*Pop corn punya Konoha udah habis Cepet amat :'v*

Konoha melirik pop corn Mary yang masih utuh

Dia terus meliriknya

Sampai Konoha bener-bener pingin tuh pop corn :v

Mary melihat Konoha yang ngiler

Mary : "K... Kono-san... K-Kau juga ma~u pop corn i..ini?"

Mata Konoha langsung berbinar-binar :v

Konoha langsung ngambil tuh pop corn

Mary : "Konoha-san! B... Bisakah j...jangan ng-ngambil po~op corn nya di... di depanku? A... akuja-di ng-ngga bisa no-no-nonton TV..."

Konoha pun diam sesaat

Dia mikir gimana caranya ngambil pop corn tanpa ngalangi Mary nonton TV

Dan akhirnya...

.

.

.

KONOHA PUN DAPAT IDE! XD *muncul lampu di atas kepala Konoha :v*

Tangan Konoha melewati pundak Mary dan ngambil pop cornnya dari situ, lalu pop corn tadi langsung di lempar ke mulutnya dari pada tangannya harus bolak-balik anggaplah Mary di peluk Konoha untuk mendapatkan Pop corn ._.

Pelukan Konoha...

Benar-benar hangat...

Lebih nyaman...

Dan...

Melebihi pelukan Seto... #Seto : JANC*K LU THORR!

*Fan girl Konoha screaming :v*

Mary pun men-sandarkan tubuhnya pada Konoha

Dan makan pop corn bersama-sama... *CIEEEEE XD*

Author: "Etto... Mary! Apa ngga papa begini? Seto nanti 'JEALOUS', Lho! OoO"

~Hening~

Author: "*Nengok ke sofa* Mar-"

Ternyata mereka berdua tertidur

Bersender tubuh satu sama lain... XDDDD

Author: "*Ngangkat tangan* Gue ngga mau ganggu kalo kyk gini \ O_O /"

-PINTU TERBUKA-

Seto : "Mary-chan~ Kami pu-"

*JRENG! JRENG! :v Dramatic effect sound*

Seto Cuma bisa mangap ngeliat Konoha meluk Mary-chan kesayangannya :v

Ene *Sekarang dia lagi sama Seto*: "Ada apa Seto-ku-"

*JRENG! JRENG! :v Dramatic effect sound 2*

Ene juga mangap ngeliat Mary bersandar sama Konoha-kun kesayangannya :v

Seto & Ene: "AUTHOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR WHY YOU MAKE THIS FAKKING STORY! =A="

Author: "SSSSSHHTT! Mereka berdua lagi tidur! =o="

Seto pun ngeliat ke sofa

Ene juga ngeliat

Ternyata benar, mereka berdua lagi tidur dengan lelap ._.

Ene : "Konoha-kun..."

Seto : "Mary-chan..."

Author & Kano: "CIEEEE! YANG LAGI CEMBURU! XDDD"

*CLINGG!* Seto dan Ene langsung natap sinis Author dan Kano :v

Seto & Ene: "STAHP IT! YOU TWO ARE FAKKING AUTHOR AND DECEIVER! =A= *OOC*

Kido datang dan...

Kido : "Berhentilah menghancurkan cerita ini! =o= *Nge-lempar Author dan Kano ke jurang*"

Seto dan Ene pun mendekati mereka berdua yang lagi tidur

Seto & Ene: "*Berbisik* Kalian berdua... nyenyak bengeutzz tidurnya... =o="

Ene : "Kalau begitu! :D *Natap ke Seto seperti menyuruh sesuatu*"

Seto : "Oke! :D *Setuju sama Ene*"

Ene : "BANGUUUNN, MARY-CHAN! o *make sirine level 5 yang biasa di pake buat ngusilin Shintaro* :v #Author di lempar bom sama Shintaro ke jurang :'v

Seto : "BANGUUUNN, KONOHA-SAN! o *Pake 10 toa' :v*

Jelas saja kuping Konoha dan Mary langsung conge'

Mereka berdua bangun karena kaget

Dan...

.

.

.

Secara tak sengaja...

.

.

.

CHU!

.

.

.

MEREKA KISSING! XD

Seto dan Ene pun mangap,

Mereka bener-bener menyesal bangunin dua orang itu :'v

Tubuh mereka langsung memutih :v

Tak bergerak...

Semua anggota Meka pun kaget

Shintaro nutupin mata Hibiya

Momo yang nutup mulutnya

Kido yang langsung meluk Kano

Kano yang ngga nahan mau ketawa :v baru balik dari jurang bersama Author

Ada daun lewat kena angin :v

Konoha dan Mary sebenarnya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar

Dan saat mereka berdua sadar...

.

.

.

Mary langsung blushing, dan Konoha kaget *Ada tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Konoha* :v

Kano : "*JEPRETTT!* Ha-hah! Gue udah moto kalian berdua k*ssing! Jadi tak perlu khawatir! XD"

Kido : "SOMPLAK LU KANO! OAO *ninju muka Kano*"

Kano : "EITS! Ngga kena! XP"

Momo : "M... Mary-chan... Sampai kapan kau mau k*ssing sama Konoha-san?! O_O"

Shintaro: "*GLEKKK!*"

Hibiya: "BISA KAU SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI MATAKU, SHINTARO-SAN!? =A="

Mary dan Konoha pun berhenti k*ssing

Kano : "Kau tahu? Kalian berdua k*ssing selama 15 menit! WOW! XD"

Kido : "KURANG KERJAAN! PAKE DI HITUNG SEGALA! OAO"

Seto : "SHUT UP! O=O"

Mary : "E... Eh? Ada Se-to-kun di...di...di... disini! :D Gimana Se...Seto-kun? Ka~au beliin a...ku Hape, kan? :D *Bicara seakan tak terjadi apa-apa ._.*"

Seto & Ene: "..."

Konoha: "?"

Author: "Mary, you better to hide from Ene now... =w= And don't talk to Seto for now..."

Mary : "K...Kenapa!? OAO"

Seto dan Ene langsung mojok

Mary pun kebingungan sendiri :v

Konoha masih ngga tau apa yang terjadi ._.

Semua anggota Meka langsung masuk ke markas dengan ~hening~ ._.


	6. Shintaro Menjaga Mary

**6. Shintaro Menjaga Mary**

Setelah beberapa minggu depresi Seto dan Ene mulai hilang, Seto pun menunjukkan hape baru nya Mary.

Seto : "Mary-chan! Ini dia hape mu! :D"

Mary : "WAHHH~! KAWAII DESU NA! XD"

Seto : "He heh... ^.^"

Mary : "A...Ahh~ War-na-nya pink! Ada g...gantungan se-te-ngah h...hati y..y...yang lucu! XD Oh, ya. Gi... Gimana de-ngan hape S... Seto-kun? :D"

Seto : "*Ngeluarin hape nya dari kantongnya* Nih... :D"

Mary : "H...Hape kita s-s-sama! Tapi pu-nya Seto-kun wa~arnanya hi...hi...hijau... :D eh? A... ada gan-tu-ngan s...setengah h...h...hati yang lu~cu juga! XD t... tapi ke-na-pa cu...ma s...setengah hati ajah? ._."

Seto : "*Nyatukan gantungan setengah hati dari hapenya dan dari hape Mary* Nah, jadi bukan setengah hati lagi, kan? :D

Mary : "I...Iya! ja-di hati 'love'. XD I...I...Ini ada mag~netnya, ya? Aga~ak su...susah di lepas :O"

Seto : "Itu tandanya hati ini ngga akan mudah terpisah. Sama kayak kita berdua, bukan? :D #CIEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD"

Mary langsung nge-blushing :v

Mary : "M... Makasih, ya, S... Seto-kun! *CHU!* *Nyium pipinya Seto XD*

Kano : "AWW! SO SWEETT! XDD *natap ke Kido* Hei, Danchou! :D Bagaimana kita juga be-

*JDUKK!*"

Kido : "*Nge-blushing* Oh, tidak... Terima kasih O_O"

Momo dan Shintaro tiba-tiba datang

Momo : "MINNA! HIBIYA SAKIT KERAS! SEBAIKNYA KITA MENJENGUKNYA! OAO"

Kido : "OKE! LANGSUNG MENUJU KE RUMAH HIBIYA! DAN YANG HARI INI JAGAIN MARY...! OAO"

Shintaro: "Aku, kan? Aku tau itu. Tugas ini mudah. Aku Cuma perlu jagain bocah medusa ingusan (?) ini sampai kalian kembali, kan? *Kata-katamu frontal sekali, Shintaro! :v"

Seto yang mendengar itu langsung natap sinis ke Shintaro :v

Shintaro: "*sambil mainin hape nya* Seto, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Aku tau itu! -.-"

Dalam hati Seto: "Orang ini agak berbahaya bagi Mary-chan... walaupun IQ-nya 168, tapi aku harus tetap hati-hati! =_= *Hoi, Shintaro bukan bom :'v*"

Seto : "Mary-chan! Kan, sekarang kamu udah punya hape, kalo ada apa-apa tinggal telpon aja, ya? Aku udah masukin semua nomor anggota Mekakushi-dan ke sini... ^o^"

Mary : "O...Oke, Seto-kun! ^w^"

Semua anggota Meka pun mulai berkeliaran (?) dari markas, menuju rumah Hibiya. Seto yang terakhiran keluar dari markas, sebelum keluar, dia megang pundak Shintaro sambil natap dengan sinis.

Shintaro: "Aku tau perasaan ini, Seto-kun... Kau ingin aku menjaganya, bukan? Kau tak mau kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi di dunia ini, buka- *Tiba-tiba teringat Ayano*"

Seto lalu tersenyum ke Shintaro, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu markas.

Mary daritadi kebingungan ngutak-ngutik hape barunya yang 'touch screen' #cieeee... Hape mahal :v.

Shintaro: "*datengin Mary* Hei, kau punya hape mahal tapi ngga tau cara makenya ._."

Mary : "*masih ngutak-ngutik hape :v*"

Shintaro: "*Rebut hape Mary*Sini! Biar gue ajarin!"

Mary : "E...Ehhh!? OAO"

Beberapa detik (?) kemudian... ._.

Shintaro : "Gimana? Udah ngerti?"

Author: "Cepet amat lu ngajarin Mary! OAO"

Mary : "*Author di abaikan* U...Udah, Shintaro-san! M...Makasih :D"

Shintaro: "Terserahmu... -.-"

Beberapa jam kemudian... ._.

Shintaro: "AHHH! Di sini membosankan! Hey, Mary! Apa ngga ada komputer di sini? –A-"

Mary : "M...Maaf... Kom-pu-ter-nya rusak... QAQ Tera~akhir ka-li di...di...di pakai Kano, d...dan meledak (?) ._. *Kano lagi yang di sahalin :v*"

Shintaro: "hhhhh... -_-"

Mary : "H...Hei... A-ku pu-pu-punya per-ma-in-an, nih... :D"

Shintaro: "Terserahmu... -_-"

Mary : "G...Gimana ka-lau k...k...kita main 'Siapa yang Paling Seram?' a...aja? Bi-a-sa-nya A~aku d...dan Seto-kun ber-ma~ain ini k...kalau bosan... :D"

Shintaro: "Cara mainnya gimana? ._. mulai tertarik untuk nakutin anak kecil :v"

Mary : "T...Tunjukkan fo-to-mu yang me...menurutmu p...p...p...paling menakutkan, m...mau itu da-ri PV, ata~aupun d...dari manga... D... di beri wa~aktu 10 m...me-nit untuk men-ca-ri. D...DIMULAI DARI SEKARANG! :D"

Shintaro dan Mary pun mulai 'searching' foto di hape masing-masing...

Dan 10 menit kemudian...

Mary : "S...Shintaro-san su-dah selesai?"

Shintaro: "Sudah..."

Mary : "A... Aku duluan y...yang nun-juk-in fo~otonya, ya? :D"

Shintaro: "Terserahmu... ._."

Mary : "B...Biasanya sih, S...Seto-kun la~angsung ke-ta-kut-an li-at foto ini... Tapi...

.

.

.

TA-DA! :D"

Mary menunjukkan 'screenshot' dari PV Outer Science pas Mary jadi medusa...

Shintaro pun kaget...

Tapi...

Dia masih bisa menahan ketakutannya melihat perubahan Mary :v

Shintaro: "Usaha yang bagus, Mary-chan! :D Tapi coba kau lihat ini!"

*JRENG! JRENG! :v*

Mary : "U...UWWAAAAAHHH! A *Langsung pingsan dengan wajah pucat, mulut berbusa dan mata terbuka kayak orang mati kayak di chapter 2 aja... :'v"

Shintaro menunjukkan fotonya yang 'realistis' pas dia naik roller coaster itu kepada Mary XDDD

Shintaro: "HA-HAH! GUE MENANG! XDD *Loncat-loncat sendiri*"

Author: "HEI TEMEN LU PINGSAN LU MALAH SENENG, BUKANNYA BANTUIN! OAO"

Tiba-tiba...

Kido : "*nge buka pintu* Ini aku, Ki- UWWAAAAAAAAHHHH! QAQ *langsung pingsan ngeliat Mary pingsan #YO DAWG :v. Dan ngeliat foto Shintaro yang 'realistis' itu :v*

Kano : "ADA APA KI- PFFFFT... BWAAHHHAAHAHAHHAHAHHAA! XDDD *malah ketawa lu ._.*"

Seto : "*masuk ke markas* Ada apa i-! OAO

MARY-CHAN! ADA APA DENGAN MU!? OAO

SHINTARO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA MARY-CHAN!? OAO #Caps mu nak ._."

Shintaro: "Tidak ada. Kami hanya bermain 'Siapa yang Paling Seram?'. Itu saja. ._. *Menjawab seperti tak bersalah :'v*"

Momo : "M...MARY-CHAN! OAO"

Ene : "Heh? Apa? Ada apa ini? OAO"

Konoha: "Mary kamu lagi ekting, ya? (Konoha jangan ngasal! OAO)"

Semua menatap ke Konoha

Konoha: "Apa? ._."

Seto : "Mary ngga ekting, tau! OAO"

Dan... Semua anggota geng Meka panik... ._.

Kecuali...

Shintaro dan Konoha... ._.


	7. Kano Menjaga Mary

**7. Kano Menjaga Mary**

Seminggu kemudian... Hibiya sudah mulai baikan, jadi hari ini dia berada di markas karena Kido manggilin semua anggota geng Meka lagi untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya ._.

Hibiya : "Uhuk! Uhuk! o Hei, Danchou... Buat apa kau manggilin kami lagi?"

Momo : "Hibiya-kun sebaiknya di rumah aja, deh... masih sakit, tuh! O_O"

Hibiya: "AH! Gue bukan anak perempuan, Obaa-sapi! Ini Cuma sakit biasa, kok! -_-"

Momo : "O...Obaa-sapi kau bilang? O=O"

Kido : "Sudah, ah! Kalian berdua! -_- Aku manggilin kalian kesini karena ada misi yang belum di selesaikan! -_-"

Ene : "EH? Misi apa? OAO"

Kano : "Itu, loh! Di chapter 3! Kamu ngga tau karena waktu itu kamu yang bertugas jagain Mary, kan? :O"

Ene : "Oh, iya, ya... waktu itu markas jadi berantakan Cuma gara-gara hape Seto-kun rusak :v *natap Mary*"

Mary : "Huu...huwee! Ene-san! T... Tolong ja-ngan b...bahas yang wa-aktu itu!? QAQ *nge-blushing*"

Ene : "yeah! Waktu itu Mary-chan kaget dan jatuhin hapenya Seto-kun, lalu kau menangis ketakutan kalo nanti di marahi Seto-kun, bukan? Kau mengambil hapenya dan ngga sengaja kepeleset, lalu mengenai semua piring dan gelas yang ada! Semuanya pecah, dan kau menangis lagi ketakutan kalo nanti di marahi Kido-chan. Saat kau mau beres-beres, kau terpeleset lagi dan mengenai semua pecahan-pecahan tadi! XD lalu kau pingsan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kau terbangun..."

Seto : "Eh... Ene-san..."

Ene : "Lalu Mary-chan meluk hape Seto-kun sambil bilang 'huweeee! Seto-kun aku minta maaf! QAQ'..."

Kido : "E... Ene..."

Kano : "Pfffffttt... OwO"

Ene : "Mary-chan lari ke gudang sambil menangis di sana! YEAH! XDDD lalu..."

Seto : "JUST STAHP IT! OAO"

Ene : "Kena- oh... ._."

Mary : "*Meluk Seto* HUWEEEEEEEEEEE! QAQ"

Ene : "A... Aku minta maaf Mary-chan! OAO"

Shintaro: "Tumben-tumbennya kamu minta maaf. Sama aku kamu ngga pernah minta maaf ._."

Seto : "*Meluk Mary balik* S...Sudah... Ngga usah di pikirkan setan kecil itu, ya? ^.^"

Ene : "S...Setan Kecil!? OAO"

Shintaro: "Nama yang bagus! :v"

Kano : "PFFFFFTT! XD"

Hibiya : "Uhuk! Bisakah kita per- Uhuk! Pergi sekarang? -_-"

Kido : "Oke, Shota... Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dan selesaikan misi ini agar si shota ini bisa istirahat lagi... ._."

Kano : "OKE! DANCHOU SAMA AKU, YA? XD"

~Hening~

.

.

.

Kano : "e...eh? ada apa? Kok hening? O_O"

Semua menatap ke Kano

Minna : "HARI INI TUGASMU JAGAIN MARY! =A="

Kano : "O... Oh iya, gue lupa! :v pura-pura lupa ._."

Kido : "Oke, ayo kita menuju ke bis! 'o' /"

Minna : "OKE! XD"

Semuanya keluar dari markas

Saat Seto mau keluar...

Kano : "Hei Seto!"

Seto : "Apa?"

Kano : "Bolehkah aku 'menipu' Mary?"

Seto hanya diam...

Seto : "tidak. Jangan pernah lakukan itu! *Langsung keluar nutup pintu*"

Kano : "Oh baiklah karena itu yang kau mau *Tersenyum licik :v* Hei Mary!"

Mary : "*mainin hape*Nggg?"

Kano : "Hoi, liat sini, dong! 'w'"

Mary pun menatap Kano

Matanya Kano merah

Menandakan Kano sedang 'menipu' Mary

Sayangnya Mary ngga sadar...

.

.

.

CHU!

Mary merasa di cium oleh Kano

Tapi sebenarnya Kano hanya berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum licik

Author: "Kano jangan lakukan itu! OAO"

Kano : "Ngga papa, Seto ngga ada di sini :v"

Mary : "*Blushing*E...EH!? KANO-SAN, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!? OAO"

Author: "Oh, baiklah kalo itu yang kau mau... ._. *merekam adegan ini*"

Kano : "Hei, Author apa yang kau lakukan? ._."

Author: "Merekam adegan ini untuk di jual, pasti laku :v"

Mary : "A...Authorr! QAQ"

Author: "Abaikan saja aku! Lanjutkan 'lovely ecchi night' ini! :v *Masih ngerekam*"

Kano : "Terserahmu... :v"

Mary langsung lari, dan Kano pun mengejar Mary. Kano sebenarnya hanya berdiri diam di tempat...

Mary : "U...UWWAAAAAAHH! H...HENTIKAN INI! A "

'Ilusi' Kano: "Sini Mary! Ayo ke pelukanku! XD"

Mary : "NG...NGAAAKKK! KE PELUKAN KIDO AJA SONO! QAQ"

Tiba-tiba...

*JDUKKKK!*

'Ilusi' Kano ke sandung buku.

Kano yang asli di lempari batu oleh...

.

.

.

2 orang yang mengintip di pintu...

.

.

.

Dengan aura 'cemburu' dan mata merah menandakan marah :v

.

.

.

SETO DAN KIDO! :v

Seto : **"INGAT, YA... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU MACAM-MACAM DENGAN MARY-CHAN!"**

Kido : **"HEI, KANO! KAU TAU APA YANG AKAN KU LAKUKAN JIKA KAU MACAM-MACAM? AKU AKAN MEMBELAH 'ITUMU', LALU MEROBEK PERUTMU, MENGELUARKAN ISINYA LALU KU ISI PERUT DAN MULUTMU DENGAN BATU, LALU KU LEMPAR KAU KE JURANG..."**

Kano : "*GLEKKK!* O... Oke! Aku ngga akan macam-macam, deh! \ OAO / *Ngangkat tangan*"

Mary : "S...Seto-kun! :D"

Seto : "Hei, Mary-chan! :D"

Kido : "Oke, Seto! Ayo kita pergi!"

Seto : "Dadah, Mary-chan! :D"

Mary : "D...Dadah, Seto-kun! :D"

Mereka berdua pun lalu pergi

Kano : "Fiuuuuuhhh... mereka itu kayak jelangkung aja... Datang tak di jemput, pulang tak di antar... ._."

Mary : "*Jauh-jauh dari Kano*"

Kano : "Hei... Jangan nangis. Semua ini Cuma 'tipuan', okeh? Kalo gitu gomen, deh... :D"

Mary : "..."

Kano : "Aku laper, nih... Di dapur ada makanan, kah?"

Mary : "C... Coba cek aja... ._."

Kano pun menuju ke dapur untuk mencari makanan dan...

Kano dapat MI PANGSIT!

Eh, sebut saja SPAGETTI... ._.

Kano melihat Mary duduk di sofa sambil mainin hapenya

Kano : "Ngapain, sih? Daritadi main hape terus... ._."

Mary : "A... Aku cu-ma SMS-an s...s...sama Seto-kun ajah, kok... ._."

Kano : "Heh... Pantesan 2 orang tadi tau apa yang ku lakukan ._. Oh, ya Mary! Ada spagetti, nih... Makan sama-sama, yuk!"

Mary : "T... Tunggu entar, ya..."

Mary meng-SMS Seto dulu... :v

'SMS' Mary: "Seto-kun! Kano-san mengajakku makan spagetti. Kebetulan aku juga lagi laper..."

'SMS' Seto: "Ngga papa, makan aja dulu sana! Nanti kamu kelaperan~"

'SMS' Mary: "Okeh~"

Mary : "O...Oke... be-ri-kan aku s...spagettinya- loh? K...kok cu~ma sepiring a~aja, Kano-san?"

Kano : "Cuma ada piring ini aja #Ketahuan bo'ongnya :v. Jadi kita makan sama-sama di piring ini"

Mary : "O...Okeh... ._. *Mau ngambil sendok di piring*"

Kano : "Eits! Gimana kalo kita lomba makan spagetti ini sambil nutup mata? Pasti seru! :D *nunjukin 2 kain putih untuk nutup mata*"

Mary : "Okeh... T... tapi a-ku SMS Se~to-kun d...dulu, ya? *Ngambil hapenya*"

Kano : "*Ngambil hape Mary* Jangan! Nanti ngga seru! :v nah, pake dulu penutup matanya! *Makein Mary penutup mata*"

Kano pun juga menutup matanya dengan kain tadi...

Kano : "Udah siap?"

Mary : "U...Udah!"

Kano : "1...2...3... MAKAN! XD"

Mary dan Kano pun mulai makan spagetti-nya, karena pake penutup mata, butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menghabiskan spagetti tadi.

Sampai akhirnya...

'SMS' Seto: "Mary, aku balik ke markas cuma sama Kido, yang lain pada pulang ke rumah. Kami udah di dekat markas, kamu baik-baik aja sama Kano, kan?"

Mary masih sibuk ngabisin spagetti bersama Kano...

Dan sedikit lagi spagetti mau habis!

Mary pun melahap spagetti suapan terakhir

Kano pun juga

Masalahnya...

Spagetti Kano dan Mary terhubung, kalo terus di makan...

Mereka...

.

.

.

BISA K*SSING! OAO

Author: "Yeah... Terus lanjutkan! XD *Masih nge-rekam*

Tiba-tiba...

*BRAKKK! suara pintu di banting*

Seto : "MARY! KENAPA KAU TAK MENJAWA-"

Kido : "KANO APA YANG TERJA-"

Mereka berdua kaget melihat Kano dan Mary makan spgetti yang terhubung satu sama lain, dan tinggal 1 mm lagi mereka bakalan k*ssing! XD

Dengan kecepatan cahaya (?), Seto dan Kido mendekati mereka berdua, lalu Seto memotong spagetti tadi dengan 'jealous'nya, dan Kido mendorong Kano sampe jatuh guling-guling dari sofa :v.

Seto & Kido: "HEI AUTHOR! KENAPA KAU TAK MENGHENTIKAN MEREKA BERDUA!? =A="

Author: "Ah! Kalian ini pengganggu! Ini lagi di rekam but di jual, nih! =A="

Saat mendengar itu, Seto dan Kano langsung gebukin Author

Mary dan Kano akhirnya dapat menghabiskan spagetti tadi.

Mary : "Ah~ kenyangnya... ^w^"

Kano : "waw, kok tiba-tiba aku jatuh dari sofa, ya? Ah, sudahlah... yang penting spagetti-nya habis...! ^w^"

Setelah menggebukin Author, Seto dan Kido mendekati Kano dengan aura 'JEALOUS' yang membara :v *LEBAYYY LU*. Saat Kano membuka penutup mata... Dia langsung ketakutan setengah mati :v

Seto & Kido: **"Bukankah kami sudah mengatakannya padamu? ^=^ Pasti kau sudah merencanakan ini semua, kan?"**

Kano Cuma bisa nelen ludah ketakutan

Dan...

Kano pun di gebukin! (JIAAAAHHH :v)

Mary dari tadi masih make penutup mata dan kebingungan

Mary : "E... Eh? K...kok aku de-nger ada s...s...suara S...Seto-kun d...dan Ki...Kido-san? OAO"

Author: "Makanya buka penutup matamu! OAO"


	8. Momo Menjaga Mary

**8. Momo Menjaga Mary**

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Semua anggota meka berkumpul di markas karena bosan di rumah terus... ._.

Kido : "Enaknya kemana, nih? Bosen di rumah terus... ._."

Kano : "Gimana kalo kita naik roller coaster lagi biar Kido ketakutan? :v"

Kido : "NO! OAO"

Shintaro: "Gimana kalo ke rumah hantu? Pasti seru! '3'"

Kido : "AAAAARGHH! JANGAN HANTU! QAQ *Langsung mojok*"

Ene : "Mungkin bagusnya ke RSJ aja :D"

Kido : "Lu di sana mau ngapain? :v"

Seto : "Kalo ke taman?"

Kido : "Pasti di sana rame ._."

Momo : "Kalo ke mall?"

Kido : "Kita udah berkali-kali kesana ._."

Konoha: "Ke toko beli negima ._."

Kido : "Dari kemaren negima terus nih, anak... -_-"

Hibiya : "Jalan-jalan keliling kota?"

Kido : "Bagus juga, tuh... 'o'"

Kano : "Ya udah ayo kita jalan-jalan! XD"

Momo : "Hari ini tugasku yang jagain Mary-chan, kan? :D"

Mary : "YEEEY! SAMA MOMO-CHAN! XD *Toss sama Momo*"

Momo : "YEAHHH! XD *Toss sama Mary*"

Shintaro: "Ayo, mumpung masih pagi, ntar keburu siang malah rame ._."

Minna : "OKE! XD"

Momo mendekat ke Seto

Momo : "*Berbisik* Jangan khawatir... Aku akan membuatmu terkesan, Seto-kun! ^w^"

Seto : "Hah? Apa maksudmu? O_O"

Momo : "Tee hee~... Liat aja nanti... XD"

Kido : "Ya udah, ayo minna! Semuanya keluar..."

Minna : "Oke!"

Semuanya pun keluar (lagi ._.) dari markas. Hibiya menutup pintunya, dan sekarang Cuma tinggal Mary dan Momo.

Momo : "Hei, Mary-chan... "

Mary : "Kenapa, Momo-chan?"

Momo : "Kau tahu? Kau dan 'dia' benar-benar dekat, ya? :D"

Mary : "A...Apa maksudmu!? OAO *Blushing*"

Momo : "Gimana? Udah nge-rencanain buat kencan kalian? XD"

Mary : "M...Momo-chan! Jangan gi-tu, ah~ OAO *Makin blushing*"

Momo : "Kau tahu, Mary-chan? Baju yang kau pake ini sebenarnya ngga jaman lagi~ ^o^"

Mary : "E...EH!? Jadi baju-ku ini jelek, ya? OAO"

Momo : "B... Bukan itu maksudku, Mary-chan~ ^o^ Baju ini sudah kau pakai berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, bukan? Ini 'style' jaman dulu..."

Mary : "J...jadi...? O_O *sambil SMS-an*"

Momo : "NAH! Sewaktu yang lain bertugas jagain kamu, aku beliin banyak baju yang lucu buatmu!"

Mary : "B...Baju!? U...Untukku!? A...Apa ngga ngerepotin, Momo-chan!? OAO"

Momo : "Ah~ ngga papa, kok! Sekarang... ayo buka bajumu! ^w^"

Mary : "K...Kenapa ngga di kamar mandi aja gantinya?! OAO"

Momo : "M...Mary-chan... Aku ini perempuan... lagian, ngga ada laki-laki juga di sini! Nah, sekarang buka bajumu! Aku akan jadi perias-mu! XD"

Mary pun melepas semua bajunya, kecuali pakaian dalamnya #YA IYA, LAH! OAO.

Momo pun mulai memasangkan baju-baju yang benar-benar cocok untuk Mary.

Satu per satu baju yang di coba tak cocok untuk Mary

Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang...

Berjam-jam Mary mencoba baju-baju itu...

Tapi tetap ngga cocok!

Sekarang udah sore...

Momo pun udah mulai nyerah~

Mary pun juga udah capek make-lepas baju yang berbeda-beda~

Sampai akhirnya...

Momo : "Mary-chan... Hosh... Hosh... Ini baju yang terakhir... o "

Mary : "Hosh... Hosh... Oke! A "

Mary pun memakai baju simple yang ada gambar hatinya, lalu di lapisi dengan jaket pendek berlengan panjang. Mary memakai rok pendek yang serasi dengan jaket dan di dalamnya ada celana ketat warna hitam sampai lutut. Mary memakai kaos kaki panjang sampai sebelum lutut. Rambut Mary di ikat 2 dengan ikat rambut pita besar berwarna pink. Dan juga gelang-gelang yang lucu di pergelangan tangannya.

Momo : "YOSH! XD INI BENAR-BENAR COCOK UNTUKMU! SETO-KUN PASTI MAU BERKENCAN DENGANMU! XDDDD (Momo kau terlalu berlebihan ._.)"

Mary : "M...Momo-chan! A...Aku Cuma mencoba baju yang cocok untukku aja~ bukan buat kencan dengan Seto-kun!? A *Blushing! Blushing! Blushing! XD*"

Momo : "Baju ini kukasih untukmu!"

Mary : "E...Eh? Ngga papa, nih? :D"

Momo : "Iya! Biar bisa kencan sama Seto-kun! XD"

Mary : "M...MOMO-CHAN! OAO *Semua tubuh langsung blushing (?) :v*"

Momo : "Nah... Sekarang kita tinggal nunggu yang lain pulang. Paling bentar lagi mereka dateng... Soalnya udah sore..."

Mary : "Oke! XD"

1 jam setengah kemudian...

Momo : "Ini udah mau maghrib, mereka semua juga belum pulang... O_O"

Mary : "S...Seto-kun?! Aku takut kalau ada apa-apa... Q-Q"

Momo : "Tenang... Jangan takut. Aku cek keluar bentar, ya?"

Mary : "I... Iya..."

Momo pun keluar dari markas dan melihat ke jalan raya.

Momo hanya melihat mobil dan motor yang berlalu-lalang.

Tiba-tiba...

Momo melihat mereka semua di seberang jalan.

Momo langsung masuk ke markas

Momo : "Mary-chan! Mereka udah pulang! ^o^"

Mary : "Fiuuuuuhhh... Akhirnya... ^o^ Aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu aja, deh..."

Momo : :Oke! :D"

Pintu pun terbuka

Momo melihat ada Seto yang membuka pintu.

Seto kelihatan benar-benar kecapek-an bersama yang lainnya.

Masing-masing membawa minuman.

Seto melihat Momo duduk sendiri di sofa

Seto : "Loh? Mary-chan mana?"

Momo : "Tunggu entar! Kalian semua masuklah! ^w^"

Semuanya pun masuk dan duduk di kursi. Mereka semua berkeringat dan kelihatan kelelahan.

Momo : "Kalian habis dari mana aja, sih? Lama amat... Amat aja ngga lama :v"

Kano : "hoshh... hoshh... Ceritanya penjang buangetzzz =_="

Shintaro: "Si shota sialan ini yang bikin kami susah! =A="

Hibiya : "Weh? AKU!? OAO"

Kido : "Iya kamu! Kamu bikin kita takut aja, tau! =A="

Shintaro: "Kamu selalu menghilang entah kemana! Kayaknya harus di pakein kalung 'guk-guk' biar ngga lari! :v"

Kano : "Pfffftt... Aku setuju, tuh! XD *Sambil minum*"

Seto : "Hahah~ Hibiya-chan juga sempet joget-joget di zebra cross!"

Hibiya: "AAAHHH! STAHP IT! QAQ"

Momo : "Sudah... Sudah... :D"

Seto : "Oh, ya... Hosh... Mary-chan mana, nih...? *Sambil minum*"

Momo : "Mary lagi-"

Mary pun keluar dari kamar kecil

Mary : "M...Momo-chan... Apa kau yakin rok ini ngga kepende- EH!? K...KALIAN SEMUA UDAH ADA DI SINI?! OAO *BLUSHING! XD*"

Semua yang ada di sana terkejut melihat Mary make baju dengan 'style' yang berbeda

Kido mangap

Kano mangap

Seto yang tadi minum langsung muncratin minumnya

Ene mangap –IRI :v-

Shintaro mangap

Hibiya mangap

Konoha diam... ._.

~Hening~

Semuanya 'BLUSHING' ketika melihat Mary seperti itu. Dia benar-benar imut sampe mereka bingung mau ngomong apa! XD

Momo : "*Berbisik* PSSSSSTT! HEI! Katakan ke Mary kalau dia cantik! XD"

~Masih Hening~

Mary : "*mau nangis* A... Aku keliatan jelek, ya!? QAQ HUWEEEEEEEE!"

Seto langsung mendekat

Seto : "*Blushing* E...Ehhh... Ngga, kok! Kamu bener-bener cantik dan imut kalo make baju ini!"

Momo : "*Megang pundak Seto* Tuh, kan... Sudah ku bilang Aku akan membuatmu terkesan, Seto-kun! ^w^ Betewe Mary-chan... Kamu itu kawaiii, deh! XD"

Semuanya cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk OqO

Seto dari tadi natapin Mary sambil nge-blushing

Mary yang ngeliatin Seto ngerasa ada yang aneh.

Mary punya firasat kalo Seto lagi sakit... OAO

Dan benar, tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

SETO PINGSAN!

Mary kaget dan langsung nahan Seto

Semuanya kaget

Momo : "S...Seto-kun!? Apa kau baik-baik saja!? OAO"

Kido : "Kano, Shintaro, Hibiya, Konoha! Bantuin angkat Seto ke atas kasur!"

Kano : "Oke!"

Hibiya: "Seto-san kenapa, nih!?"

Kido : "Nanti aja penjelasannya! Sekarang cepet angkat!"

Yang laki-laki ngangkat Seto ke kasur

Dan yang perempuan mencari kotak P3K

Mary duduk di sebelah Seto dan memegang dahinya.

Mary : "P... Panas sekali! OAO"

Malam itu, semuanya pun sibuk ngurusin Seto yang kena demam tinggi.


	9. Seto jagain Mary,Tepatnya Mary jaga Seto

**9. Seto Menjaga Mary,atau Lebih Tepatnya Mary Menjaga Seto**

Hari itu sudah pagi. Seto yang kena demam masih tidur hanya dengan menggunakan kaos biasa dan celana sependek lutut. Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah bangun. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Kido : "Kita harus mencari obatnya!"

Kano : "Kenapa ngga di bawa ke RS aja?"

Kido : "Uang kas kita udah habis! Kau mau kulempar ke ujung pelangi lagi? :v"

Kano : "tidak ._."

Mary : "Anoooo... Di rumahku banyak buku tentang obat-obatan segala penyakit..."

Shintaro: "Berarti kita harus ke rumahmu?"

Mary : "Iya, ini kunci rumahku. Danchou masih ingat dimana rumahku, kan? *Ngasih kunci ke Kido*"

Kido : "*Ngambil kunci dari Mary* Yeah... Semoga saja..."

Hibiya: "Rumah Mary-chan itu dimana, sih?"

Kano : "Kalo ngga salah ada di dalam hutan..."

Ene : "WAW! Ke dalam hutan! :D"

Konoha: "Apa disana ada Triceratops?"

Author: "YA NGGA, LAH! -_-"

Momo : "Wah- Aku belum pernah ke rumahnya Mary-chan! Pasti seru ada di dalam hutan! XD"

Kido : "Karena di antara yang ikut ini yang tau rumahnya Mary Cuma Aku, jadi jangan sampai tersesat, oke?"

Minna : "OKEH! XD"

Semuanya pun keluar dari markas menuju ke rumah Mary

Momo : "Jaa~ Mary-chan! :D"

Mary : "Jaa~ Momo-chan! :D"

Momo pun menutup pintu

Sekarang Cuma tinggal Mary dan Seto yang ada di markas

Mary menuju ke dapur untuk mencari makanan

Di sana, Mary mencium harum soup yang enak...

Mary : "Wah ada soup, nih! Di sebelah sini ada bubur... Danchou udah nyiapin ini semua... Seto-kun pasti suka! Bubur Soup! :D"

Mary pun menyiapkan 2 mangkuk bubur soup, yang satu untuknya, dan yang satu lagi untuk Seto.

Mary menuju ke tempat Seto dan duduk di sampingnya, menunggu sampai Seto bangun.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Seto pun bangun.

Seto melihat ada Mary di sampingnya.

Mary : "Selamat pagi, Seto-kun! Gimana? Udah baikan? *Megang dahi Seto* OUCH! Ternyata masih suhu tubuhmu panas... ._. Seto-kun mau makan?"

Seto pun bangun dan duduk.

Seto : "Mary-chan ngga usah mikirin aku... Kalo deket-deket nanti bisa ketularan, lho! *Megang kepala Mary*"

Mary : "Ah, ngga papa! Seto-kun pasti laper, 'kan? Nih ada bubur soup... :D"

Seto : "Ngga usah, Mary-chan..."

Mary : "Seto-kun harus makan! Sini biar Mary suapin... :O *Nyuapin sesendok bubur soup*"

Seto : "Tunggu setengah jam lagi aja baru aku makan... Masih ngga pingin makan, nih..."

Mary : "Ya udah, kalo gitu Mary ambilin air hangat dulu... Kalo Seto-kun mau tidur lagi, tidur aja! :D *Turun dari kursi*"

Seto pun baring lagi

Mary menuju ke dapur dan...

*GEDUBRAKKKKK!*

Mary jatuh kepeleset sesuatu

Seto pun kaget

Seto : "Mary-chan! Kamu ngga papa!?"

Mary : "S...Seto-kun tidur aja! Aku ngga papa, kok..."

Seto : "Uhuk! Lain kali hati-hati..."

Seto pun baring lagi

Mary ngambilin air hangat dan membawa kompresan dari dapur menuju ke samping Seto

Mary : "*Megang dahi Seto* Kok suhu tubuhnya makin panas, sih? OAO coba kalo aku kasih kompresan! *Langsung ngasih kompresan*"

Seto sebenarnya masih setengah sadar...

Seto : "Mary-chaan... Jangan deket-deket... Nanti kamu bisa ketularan..."

Mary : "Ngga papa kalo aku ketularan! Yang penting Seto-kun sembuh! :D"

Seto : "Aku ngga mau kamu sakit juga... Aku ngga tega ngeliat kamu menderita, Mary-chan..."

Mary : "Ngga papa, kok Seto-kun! :D"

Seto : "Kalo kamu sakit, nanti yang lain jadi kerepotan..."

Mary : "Hei- Aku kan, masih sebagian medusa... Medusa ngga pernah sakit, kok ^o^ #Jujur, Authornya ngasal, lho! ._."

Seto : "Mary-chan... Jangan deket-deket..."

Mary : "Seto-kun kan, tiap hari selalu jagain Mary, sekarang giliran Mary yang jagain Seto-kun!"

Saat Mary melihat ke Seto, dia sudah tertidur.

20 menit kemudian...

Mary : "*Bangunin Seto* Seto-kun! Bangun..."

Seto pun membuka matanya

Mary : "Gimana? Udah ngerasa lebih baik? Seto-kun mau makan?"

Seto : "Boleh"

Mary : "Nah, buka mulutnya! AAAAA... *mulai nyuapin Seto*"

Seto pun di suapin Mary (CIEEEEEEEE XD), beberapa menit kemudian... Makanannya pun habis.

Seto : "*Baring di kasur lagi* Aku merasa kepalaku pusing banget..."

Mary : "*Megang kepala Seto* I...Iya! Suhu tubuhmu ini ngga normal! Panas banget! OAO"

Seto : "Mary-chan udah makan?"

Mary : "*Kacangin Seto* Duh... yang lainnya kok lama amat, sih? Amat aja ngga lama OAO"

Author: "Tapi kau baru nunggu 50 menit, itu belum lama, tau! ._."

Mary : "Daripada Author Cuma duduk diam, mending bantuin Mary jagain Seto! =o="

Author: "ngga ah! Author yang nulis cerita ini, kan? Kalo Author bantu jagain Seto, yang nulis cerita siapa? ._."

Mary : "Suruh asisten aja napa, sih?"

Author: "Asistenku lagi cuti sampe cerita ini selesai ._."

Mary : "O ajah ._."

Author: "Loh, tadi kamu yang nanya, kan? ._."

Mary : "AH, Masa bodoh! -_-"

Sekitar 10 jam kemudian (Umma... Lawas banarrr :v), jam 7 malam...

Saat Mary melihat ke Seto lagi, dia kaget

Dia melihat Seto seperti tak bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik.

*Author mulai merekam lagi bagian ini :v*

Mary : "S...Seto-kun! OAO

A...Aku harus nge-SMS mereka! (/ OAO)/ *Sibuk sendiri*"

Mary pun meng-SMS Kido

'SMS' Mary: "Danchou! Danchou! Obatnya udah ketemu? Keadaan Seto-kun memburuk, nih!"

Setelah beberapa menit, Kido pun membalas SMS nya

'SMS' Kido: "Maaf, Mary. Kami ngga menemukan obatnya, dan sekarang kami sudah berada di dekat markas..."

Mary terkejut membaca SMS itu.

Mary dari tadi Cuma bisa membolak-balik kompres yang ada di beberapa tubuh Seto.

Dan...

Mary menangis.

Mary : "*Berbisik* Hiks! S...Seto-kun... s...ebenarnya kau ini hiks! Sakit apa? Hiks!"

Seto tidak menjawab, Seto dari tadi kelihatan gelisah karena demamnya.

Kido pun tiba-tiba masuk di ikuti yang lain.

Kido : "Mary! Gimana keadaan Seto!?"

Mary : "Hiks! Aku takut, Danchou! QAQ *Meluk Kido* Danchou... Danchou ngga bawa apa-apa?"

Kano : "Maaf kalo kami ngga bawa apa-apa :O"

Hibiya hanya diam melihat Seto seperti itu.

Shintaro: "Mungkin kita harus beli obat demam, deh..."

Ene : "Benar! Di seberang jalan kalo ngga salah ada jual obat demam~"

Kido : "Kalo gitu, kalian semua keluar lagi beli obat yang di perlukan! Kano! Coba panggil dokter saja ke sini daripada harus di bawa ke RS! Aku akan disini bersama Mary! :O"

Kano : "Oke! *Nelpon dokter*

Minna : "Oke! Kami pergi dulu!"

Kano pun mencoba nelpon dokter.

Setelah Kano menelpon dokter, Dia menatap ke Kido.

Kano : "Dokter akan datang dalam 15 menit!"

Kido : "Bagus! Kamu sekarang nyusul yang lain!"

Kano : "Oke, sayang! XD *langsung keluar nutup pintu sebelum Kido menyantetnta :v*"

Author: "Sempat-sempatnya kau, Kano... -_-""

Kido : "*Megang dahi Seto* OH MAH GOD! (Baca : Oh My God ._.) Panas banget! OAO"

Mary : "HUWEEEEEEE! AKU TAKUT! QAQ"

Kido : "Tenanglah... Seto pasti kuat menahannya... *megang kepala Mary*"

Mary : "T...TAPI...! QAQ"

Kido : "Sudah... Aku mau ke dapur sebentar... *Langsung ke dapur*"

10 menit kemudian...

*TOK! TOK! TOK!*

Kido : "Mary, buka pintunya! Itu pasti dokternya!"

Mary pun membuka pintu,

Dia melihat dokter yang akan memeriksa Seto.

Kido pun datang menghampiri mereka.

Kido : "Silahkan masuk... Ini dokter, saudaraku sedang kena demam, tapi sepertinya bukan demam biasa..."

Dokter: "Baiklah... Aku akan memeriksanya, silahkan kalian berdua keluar da-"

Mary : "Aku mau disini!"

Kido : "Jangan, Mary! Nanti Dokter ngga bisa konsentrasi meriksa Seto!"

Mary : "Pokoknya aku mau disini sama Seto-kun! TTATT"

Kido : "*Nyeret Mary keluar* Ayo, Mary! =A="

Mary : "HUWEEEEE! SETO-KUN! QAQ"

Dokter: "Ngga papa kalo kau mau melihatku memeriksanya..."

Mary : "Bolehkah!, dok?! OwO *Mata langsung berbinar-binar*"

Dokter: "Ngga papa... Sini kalo mau liat..."

Kido : "Kalo gitu aku akan keluar..."

Setelah sekitar 10 menit, dokter itu masih belum selesai juga...

Semua anggota meka sudah kembali ke depan markas

Ene : "Loh, Danchouu? OoO"

Kano : "Dokternya pasti sudah datang, kan?"

Kido : "Iya, kita tak boleh masuk. Dokternya lagi meriksa Seto"

-DIDALAM MARKAS-

Sudah 1 jam dokter itu meriksa Seto

Mary : "Dokter... Sudah selesai?"

Dokter itu tak menjawab, dia membereskan seluruh peralatannya.

Wajah dokter itu terlihat pucat dan berkeringat.

Dan dokter itu menuju keluar.

Mary masih kebingungan...

Saat dokter membuka pintunya.

Kido : "Gimana, dok!?"

Dokter itu mulai narik nafas.

Mary diam-diam mengintip pembicaraan dari dalam markas.

Dokter: "Aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Saat mendengar kata-kata itu, semuanya kaget.

Dokter: "Sudah tak ada... Harapan lagi..."

Sekarang semuanya benar-benar kaget,

Mary yang ngintip tadi pun juga kaget

Kido : "A...APA MAKSUDMU NGGA ADA HARAPAN LAGI, DOK!? OAO"

Kano : "D...Danchou... Tenanglah~"

Dokter: "Saudaramu... hanya memiliki waktu... sssss...sss...sampai...

.

.

.

TEPAT TENGAH MALAM-"

Saat mendengar itu, Kido langsung jatuh berlutut.

Kido pun mulai menangis.

Momo juga langsung menangis saat mendengar itu.

Ene juga, menangis dalam hape Shintaro.

Shintaro dan Kano hanya menunduk terdiam,

Konoha hanya diam,

Hibiya sepertinya tidak terlalu mementingkan apa yang terjadi.

Mary yang ngintip tadi langsung kembali ke sebelah Seto berada.

Kido pun mau masuk ke dalam markas, tapi...

Di cegah oleh Dokter.

Dokter: "Jangan masuk! Saat-saat seperti inilah penyakit itu bisa menular... Tapi aku bingung sama anak kecil yang ada di dalam tadi... Aku memakai semua peralatan yang anti-tular dan menyuruhnya memakai juga, tapi dia menolak. Dan anehnya dia tidak tertular..."

Kido : "Hiks! Dokter... Apa ngga ada obatnya!?"

Dokter: "Obatnya susah sekali di temukan... Obatnya berada di tengah hutan, bentuknya mirip bunga sepatu tapi berwarna abu-abu..."

Dokter itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan penuh penyesalan.

Shintaro: "Jadi... Bagaimana pemakaman untuk Seto na-"

Kido : "TIDAK! Seto itu kuat! Dia tak mungkin mati! Aku tau itu!"

Kano : "Danchou... Sebaiknya kita harus kembali ke sekitar rumah Mary lagi untuk mencari obatnya..."

Kido : "Hiks! B...Baiklah! Semuanya! Hiks! Kita kembali ke rumah Mary lagii!"

Minna : "OKE!"

Semuanya pun berlari menuju ke rumah Mary, kecuali Hibiya.

Momo : "Hibiya-kun! Ayo! Kau tak ikut?"

Hibiya: "Tak apa, Aku disini saja..."

Momo : "Ya sudah kalo gitu, aku pergi dulu..."

Hibiya sendirian di depan pintu markas.

Dia pun mengintip ke dalam markas (Dasar pengintip! :v)

Hibiya melihat Mary duduk di sebelah Seto sambil menangis...

Mary : "Seto-kun... Aku tau Hiks! Aku tau kau pasti tak mendengarku, tapi... Hiks! Tapi... Seto-kun..."

Hibiya hanya melihat mereka berdua... Dan melihat Author yang merekamnya :v

Mary : "Hiks! Kau... Tak akan mati, kan?"

Mary melihat ke jam. Sekarang jam setengah 12 malam. Masih ada setengah jam lagi...

Mary : "S...Seto-kun! Jawablah! K...Kau Hiks! Kau ngga akan mati, kan?!"

Seto tak menjawab.

Mary pun memegang tangan Seto kuat-kuat.

Mary : "Seto-kun! Bangunlah dan jawab aku! Hiks!"

Dan akhirnya... Seto membuka matanya.

Mary : "HUWEEEEE! Seto-kun! Bangunlah! Kau ngga akan mati, kan!? Bangun, Seto-kun!"

Seto : "Mary-chan... Uhuk! A... Aku ngga akan mati, kok... *Senyum*"

Mary : "B...Baguslah! Hiks! Berjanjilah padaku hiks! Kau ngga akan mati, Seto-kun!"

Seto : "Uhuk! A...Aku janji, kok... *Langsung narik kepala Mary mendekat ke wajahnya*"

Dan...

.

.

.

CHU!

Seto mencium Mary.

Mary merasa seperti ciuman ini ciuman terakhir dari Seto.

Seto : "Uhuk! Mary-chan... Uhuk! Jujur... Selama ini... Uhuk! Aku benar-benar... Mencinta-"

*TENG! TENG! TENG! Sampe 12 x ._.*

Seto pun menutup matanya.

Mary kaget.

Hibiya yang melihat mereka ingin menangis.

Mary langsung melihat ke jam.

Sudah tengah malam!

Mary langsung nengok ke Seto lagi.

Wajahnya pucat.

Tak nernafas lagi.

Tangannya begitu dingin.

Dan...

.

.

.

Sambil tersenyum manis.

Mary langsung memegang erat-erat tangannya Seto sambil mengangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Mary : "HUWAAAAAA! SETO-KUN! JANGAN MATI DULU! KAU KAN, UDAH JANJI! MASIH ADA YANG HARUS KUKATAKAN! JUJUR SETO-KUN! AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU! DARI PERTAMA KITA BERTEMU SAMPAI SEKRANG! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU, SETO-KUN! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU! JADI... JADI... JADI... HIKS!"

Hibiya pun masuk kedalam markas, Mary tak tahu kalau ada Hibiya di sampingnya.

Mary : "Hiks... Jadi... Tolong bangunlah dan jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini..."

Seto tak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba, Kido dan yang lain langsung masuk ke markas

Kido : "*Ngeliat jam* Apa kita terlamba-"

Kido kaget saat melihat jam sudah tengah malam, dia melihat Mary masih menangis kuat-kuat di perut Seto sambil megang tangannya yang dingin.

Kano : "*Kaget* S... Seto sudah..."

Kido : "TIDAAAAAAKK! HUWAAAAA! *Langsung menuju ke Seto sambil nangis*"

Anggota Meka yang perempuan langsung menangis semua.

Sedangkan anggota Meka yang laki-laki hanya tunduk terdiam sedih.

Di saat semua menangis, Hibiya mendekati Seto.

Hibiya langsung ngambil sesuatu dari kantung ajaibnya :v.

Lalu dengan cepat dia masukkan ke dalam mulut Seto.

Dan Hibiya pun duduk di sofa.

Mary bingung apa yang tadi di masukkan Hibiya ke mulut Seto.

Tapi Mary tak memperdulikan itu dan melanjutkan nangisnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

.

.

.

Seto : "Mary-chan?"

Mary kaget mendengar suara itu.

Yang lain pun juga kaget.

Mereka berpikiran tak mungkin Seto hidup lagi.

Mary : "S...Seto-kun!? Kau m...masih hidup!?"

Seto pun duduk.

Seto : "Tentu saja! Aku kan, udah janji kalo aku ngga akan mati dan meninggalkanmu sendiri... :D"

Mary dan Kido benar-benar senang saat Seto hidup kembali (?)

Mary langsung meluk Seto kuat-kuat.

Mary : "Seto-kun... Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir! Lain kali jangan begini lagi *langsung nangis terharu*"

Kido : "T... Tapi... Gimana Seto bisa hidup lagi?"

Mary pun langsung menatap Hibiya dengan sinis.

Mary : "Hei, Shota! Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam mulut Seto-kun?! O=O"

Hibiya pun mendekat ke Mary.

Hibiya : "Yeah... Karena di chapter 6 aku juga kena penyakit ini dan sembuh, Aku tau apa obatnya... Tapi aku bener-bener males ngasih tau obatnya... Sebenernya obatnya bukan bunga aneh itu! Tapi 'NEGIMA' :v (AUTHOR NGASALLLL :'v) Tapi karena aku kasihan, jadi ku kasih, deh... Berterima kasihlah kepadaku yang masih punya rasa peduli (HAH?) :v"

Semua anggota Meka langsung mendekat ke Hibiya

Seto : "Mary-chan... Sebaiknya kita jangan ikutan, deh... ^.^ *Megang tangan Mary*"

Mary : "OKE :D"

Para anggota Meka pun menatap Hibiya dengan sinis dan aura 'Anger' yang membara :v.

Kido : "Hei, nak... Kau sudah banyak menyusahkan kami... O=O"

Kano : "Khukhukhu... Mau merasakan 'tipuan'ku ini? O=O"

Momo : "Oke, Hibiya-kun... Kau sudah membuat (Obaa)Sapi ini ngamuk... O=O"

Ene : "Kau mau aku menjadi virus di hapemu itu, Hibiya-chan? O=O"

Shintaro: "Hei, shota! Apa kau mau kulempar dari atas gedung sekolah? O=O"

Konoha: "Kau telah merebut negima ku... O=O"

Hibiya : *GLEKKKK!* OAO"

Hibiya mencoba untuk kabur, tapi...

Semua anggota Meka langsung gebukin Hibiya :v.

Author: "Dan... Akhirnya nge-rekam kali ini sukses! XD"

Seto : "Apa yang kau rekam, Author?"

Mary : "OH TIDAK! AUTHOR, NOOOOOOO! OAO"

Author: :Khukhukhukhu~... ketawa ala Kano :v"


End file.
